Yugioh GX!: Reality Shifts
by Gunmare
Summary: OC's closed. Dreams turn into Reality and Reality has been turn into dreams. The world will soon enter into enternal sleep. One duelist picked by fate is chosen to be the key of turning dream into reality. But fate brings a turn when he is chosen to either awaken the world into a new light while the other says he put the world into enteral sleep of darkness.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to this GX fanfic known as Reality shift. Here the full summary**

**Dreams should never turn into reality, especially if it's a nightmare. The world should never change reality how it is no matter what. But soon fate will change when dreams turn into reality and one duelist who is the key to stop this set this right. One fate says that he'll awaken the world into morning light while the other says he'll put the world into sleep of darkness.**

**I'm now accepting OC by reviews for now on, no more OCs by PM unless your good friends of mine that I know. The OC sheets and roles are at the bottom.**

_I always had these strange dreams._

_The dreams were never cruel as this world we lived._

_I always want to bring this dream into reality._

_Everybody's dream should turn into reality._

_Yours and mine_

**-Reality Shifts-**

He was all alone in a forest-like maze. The boy was just in his bedroom getting ready for bed, deep sleep being the only thing on his mind. He simply closed his eyes and reopened them to see he was in a maze. For someone at the age of seven, he was very calmed. He was not crying his eyes out, or screaming his lungs off, or throwing a tantrum. Nothing frightened him as he walked in the endless maze. Not the hooting owls or the sudden pop outs of bugs. That's when he heard it.

A sob. A tiny whimper that was accompanied by the small chirps of sadness. It sound was so close, yet it was very far away as well.

The boy stopped and looked behind him if he was imagining things. _'That's weird. I thought I heard someone crying.'_

And he heard it again. Only louder, and more full of misery and loneliness.

"The voice is coming from over there." He quickly ran up a path and took a left turn to see something that astonished him. It was a girl around his age with snow white hair and sapphire-blue eyes. She wore a white hat that strangely resembled a magician's hat, her clothes consisted of a white robe covering her body with blue boots. The boy barely saw it, but he notice blue color her legs, most likely she was wearing tights..

But that didn't matter right now. The little girl was crying. Was she lost just like him? Alone, and unsure of where she was?

"Hey," whispered the boy to the girl. The girl was startled as she saw the boy. The boy saw her eyes were burning red, caused by her crying. There was something else in her eyes that the boy quickly noticed. Fear, he could easily tell that the girl was afraid of him.

He walked up the girl. The girl noticed he was coming closer to her. She quickly got up and started to run away from him. But she accidentally tripped on a twig and she fell to the ground face-first.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked. The girl was shivering and tears were coming from her eyes, running along her cherub-like cheeks.

The boy walked up to the girl. He kneeled down and patted the girl's head gently. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He said kindly.

The girl looked up to see the boy's face. He had peach-colored skin and long messy black hair. He was smiling at the girl with his eyes closed. He opened them to show a pair of odd eyes, one a sardonyx brown and the other a lapis-blue. The girl only saw one of them due by fact one of them had an eye patch bandage.

"Do you want to walk with me? It's kind of dangerous walking here alone at night," said the boy. The girl hesitated at first, but she took his hand, their hands intertwining. Unaware to the boy, the girl had a small blush on her face.

They continued walking through the maze, enjoying each others' company, with a few obstacles in their away, keeping them occupied. Despite being alone in the dark with the full moon giving them their only light source, and the tough obstacles, they both felt that they could overcome anything coming their way. The quiet, shy girl enjoyed being the boy and wouldn't mind being stuck with the boy forever. But sadly to say her wish didn't come true as they arrive towards the exit.

It was beautiful arch that was decorated with ribbons of carnations and stargazer-lilies. Firefly-like creatures dance around the ebony-obsidian doors with small shrubs and roses decorating near the threshold.

"Well it was fun and all, but looks like I have to go," said the boy, letting go of the girl's hand reluctantly. "So where are you going? I need a way to get back home, but I want to make sure that you'll be ok on your own." Asked the boy, looking at the nameless girl.

The girl did something surprising to the boy. She hugged him. "What are you doing?" the boy asked, eyes wide and his heart twitching with slight fright.

She let go and touched the boy's eye patch. This caused the boy to quickly back away from the girl, as if he were a frighten animal. The girl was curious and put her hand on the boy's eye patch again. He didn't react like the first time. He instead looked down sadly, his patched eye dark and blinding the vision of his iris.

"I think you want to know what happen to my eye. Well I have mix eye color many people loved. A few students got jealous of me and the attention I was receiving. They beat me up and that's how I got this eye patch. Doctor said that the damage on my left eye will never see anything anymore." he whispered.

The boy could easily tell the girl was stunned after hearing his story. All of the color on her face were lost, her mouth gaping with her fingers touching her pale lips. Then, with a sudden determination expression on her face (which was cute to the boy,) she quickly pulled out a wand with a moon crest tip.

She waved it all around the air and the crest gathered light. The boy's good eye widen in amazement of what he was looking at. She pointed the small orb of light at the boy's eye. The light hit the boy's blind left eye head on and unfortunately for the boy, sends him flying a short distance from the girl.

"What was that?" asked the boy weakly, his head spinning and his gag reflexes churning in his throat. He tried to get up, but his body felt too heavy for him to do so. His vision was blurring, the corners of his eyes growing dark. The last thing he saw was the girl running towards him.

**-Reality shift-**

The boy was back in his bedroom. The sun's ray of lights hit his delicate eyes that woken him from his long peaceful sleep. He blinked owlishly, his eyes taking in the room of his childhood. It looked calm, and peaceful.

"Morning already?" he asked himself. He simply yawned and looked out of the window before he finally noticed something. He was able to see clearly through the window with his left eye. The boy notice his eye patch was missing.

"How?" the boy asked. He turned around to his bed and search for his eye patch. He found something on his bed that wasn't an eye patch. It was a definite surprise for the boy as he noticed two duel monster cards on his bed. "Silent Magician LV4 and Silent Magician LV8," the boy read from the two cards.

The boy gave a warm gentle smile to the two cards. "I wonder…"

**-Reality Shift-**

It's been ten years since the boy dreamt about the girl and now he was a grown young man looking out at the calm sea.

"Today is the day," said the boy. "I've been selected to go to Duel Academy for my senior year. Duel Academy, show me what you guys can do!"

Unaware to the young man, behind him was a duel spirit. The spirit took form of a young woman with long, snow-white hair and sapphire-blue eyes. She wore a long white hat that resembled a magician's hat, a white robe, blue tights, blue boots, and had a white and blue wand with moon like crest at the tip. She gave a smile, her eyes flashing with affection.

"Et quocumque te semper," she whispered.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{The Pleasure Cruise Ship, The Royal Unova!- Pokemon: Black and White OST}_

The boy walked onto the ship with enthusiasm, grinning as he and a few other teens like him were climbing their way up the ship. Near a small toll booth, he presented his acceptance letter to the receptionist. With a smile and a stamp, the boy was given a pin, that held the following information.

_Name: Ronald Aoi_

_Age: 17_

_School year: Senior_

Grinning, Ronald entered the ship, walking into the promenade deck. He took a look at the ocean, smelling fresh sea air and hearing sea gulls caw overhead. Nodding to himself, the mismatched-eyed boy walked over to the sky deck, his grin returning when he saw exactly what it held.

Louge chairs and umbrella tables were scattered everywhere, many occupied by students that were getting to know each other. For luxury and leisure, tennis courts, basket ball courts, ring toss sets, target and archery areas, and other activities kept many of the guests entertained.

'_Wow, this ship has everything.'_ thought the boy with a smile.

"This place is pretty cool, huh?"

Ronald turned and he met a boy that looked old enough to be in in his dormitory. He had light chocolate-brown skin and chocolate-brown eyes with curly raven hair. He wore a light blue V-neck t-shirt, gray jeans, black sneakers and a black belt with his deck case on. He had a pin was like Ronald's, only with different information.

_Name: Chase Ross_

_Age: 17_

_School year: Senior_

"Yeah, you got that right. It's more than I expected, I'll tell ya that." said Ronald with a smile, "Oh yeah, my name's Ronald. Ronald Aoi. Judging by your nametag, you must be Chase Ross."

"Nah, that's a typo. I'm Kevin Wong," The other boy's face was serious before it came with a grin and hearty laughter, "Just kidding! Yeah, my name's Chase. Nice to meet you, Ronald."

Ronald laughed along before he stopped and looked around briefly.

"Say, just how many other students are here?" he asked.

"It's your basic hundred to three hundred. But the five tops students here are the Overseas Champions. You know, the five who represent the schools of North, South, East, West, and New Domino Academies," Chase spared a grin, "And I happen to know four of Overseas Champions, since the fourth one is standing in front of me."

"How'd you know?" asked Ronald, surprised that he was already recognized. It was true that out of everyone at New Domino Academy, he was one of the five Overseas Champions. He actually didn't believe it himself, but that was one of the reasons he was on the ship right now.

"Call it a lucky guess. I'm representing South Academy," informed Chase, his grin growing when Ronald's mouth gaped a bit, "I guess I should introduce you to the other students, too, before you catch flies with your mouth." Taking the blackette by the shoulder, Chase steered him past a few crowds before he brought him to two other senior students.

The male was their around their age, his hair brown and his eyes the color of emeralds. He wore a dark blue jacket with white jeans and black sneakers. He, like Chase and Ronald, had a pin on.

_Name: Miles Frost_

_Age: 16_

_School year: Junior_

The other was a girl. She had light tan skin, catlike, sapphire-blue eyes, and waist-length black hair with ruby highlights. She wore a black top, short selves red jacket, black shorts, a silver belt, black and silver sneakers, black fingerless gloves, a silver color headband, and a pewter dragon pendent on her neck. She looked at the two, a look of indifference on her features.

_Name: Stephanie Starlette Doci_

_Age: 17_

_School year: Senior_

"Miles, Stephanie, meet the New Domino Champion, Ronald Aoi," introduced Chase once the four were together, "Ronald, this is Miles Frost, the West Academy Champion, and Stephanie S. Doci, the North Academy Champion."

"Nice to meet you guys." said Ronald. Miles smiled while Stephanie merely shrugged and gave the boy a look.

"What kind of deck do you own?" she asked. Ronald grinned impishly, his eyes giving a gleaming light.

"Level-Up. I've had it with me since I was a kid." he said. Miles cocked his brow.

"Really? Takes a lot of guts to construct a deck like that." he commented. Ronald grinned and gave a light chuckle.

"I guess, but it's what got me here today," he laughed.

"By the way, guys, have any of you got a look of the East Academy Champion? I've only met you guys so far." said Chase. When the other two shrug, he got an idea, "Well lets go find them. If anything, we should at least give he or she company." he suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." said Ronald, the group of four already walking off in the lounge deck, which was just bellow the sky deck. The room was practically empty, the walls covered in blue velvet with purple tables and chairs and with one soda jerk standing by the soda bar. As they entered, they heard the sound of a violin playing, accompanied with broken Japanese.

"_Do non do-kee at tee,_

_Ta-ta hi tor ree ka._

_Ooh way ya suke ray,_

_Itee ko-kee no nee kay,_

_To say soo no ruy hikari maya ku no way,_

_Ma koo noo nah nee."_

The four looked over to the small stage to see a little kid, who looked no more than twelve, with neck-length, dirty blond hair and sprawled bangs with olive-tan skin. His eyes were half-closed and showed the color of pale-blue. He was dressed almost like a little prince, with a white dress shirt, a red laced jacket, soft, light blue jeans, white dress shoes, and a ruffled cravat. The boy was swaying on his small feet with a red-wood violin in his arms, his fingers playing with the small bow and his Austrian-accented voice singing _Hikari_.

The boy stopped and looked at the four, before he tucked his violin under his arm and gave a small glare.

"It's rude to interrupt someone practicing on an instrument." he stated bluntly.

"Ah, really? Sorry about that. We were just looking for someone," said Ronald, his eyes drifting to the boy's violin, "You were playing _Hikari_, right?" he asked.

The boy looked down at his feet, biting his lip, "Trying to," he mumbled.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad, kid." said Miles. The child shot a glare in his direction.

"Who are you calling a kid! I'm sixteen, genius!" he snapped. He angrily pulled out a pin from his pocket.

_Name: Torako Alvintzi_

_Age: 16_

_School year: Junior_

"Whoa, sorry, Torako. Didn't know." apologized Chase. Torako shrugged and he plucked his violin strings, his eyes drifting.

"You and everyone else on the ship. And call me Tora, please." he said politely. Everyone was surprised with the teen's mood swings. He really went on and off on those things.

"No problem. If anything, I'd rather relax here. Upstairs is too noisy." muttered Stephanie, taking a seat on one of the chairs. The others followed her lead and they listened to Tora plucking his strings. A minute later, Tora looked at them.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be the other Oversea Champions, would you?" he asked.

"We are actually. We're looking for the East Academy Champion." said Miles. Tora gave a small hum before he began strumming _Moonlight Sonata_.

"Why would you be looking for them? Are you going to challenge them?" he asked. Ronald shook his head.

"No way. We just wanted to keep them company. I mean, when you think about it, we're just trying to find them so they won't be alone. With being an Oversea Champion, others around them could be intimated, and it can be hard on the person. No one deserves to be alone for who they are, what they believe in, or in what they see is real or not." he said seriously. Tora stopped playing, and everyone stared at Ronald.

Those words were said so passionately, with so much emotion. It was as good as poetry.

Ronald coughed, trying to look away from the eyes on him.

Tora took a second to take in all the words before nodding and giving the slightest smile.

"Well, thank you for keeping me company. I'll admit, I was feeling rather lonely," At their stares, Tora smiled a little more before placing his hand over his chest and giving a bow, "My name is Tora Alvintzi, and I am the East Academy Champion."

Ronald looked at the blonde before he began laughing. After a his fit, he smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you," he then looked to all of the other champions before nodding his head, "Guys, I have a feeling that Duel Academy is going to be good to us. I don't know why, but it's just some good feeling I have." he said this with a nod.

For some reason, the other four could agreed with him. There was just something in his eyes that told them that. Something in this mismatched, rich-brown and pale-blue eyes.

_**Okay, I decided to make a few changes in the OC sheets for this story. Since my OC is using Level up Monsters cards, he'll be using the dragon LV monsters as well. So I decided to allow other the reviewers to use archetypes that only appear in the anime in one to three episodes. You cannot use cards like Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Yubel, Neos and such. They are like one of kind cards which can't be used. Also I'm only accepting OCs from review for every good reason for being accepted by reviews, so I get an OC by PM (Unless I know the reviewer and we have a good relationship); all OCs by PM won't be accepted. And the also the OC sheets is different from the others. Here you go**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**School Year: (Note: Since Duel Academy is from Japan their grades are 10th through 12th.)**_

_**Rank:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Strengths:**_

_**Weakness:**_

_**Theme(s): (Your OC can have up to three themes: I show example later.)**_

_**Dream: (A dream that your OC wants to be into reality)**_

_**Reality: (currently life your OC is living right now.)**_

_**Nightmare: (A nightmare that your OC would never be into reality)**_

_**Deck:**_

_**Duel spirit:**_

_**Bio:**_

_**Description:**_

_**Here the example from my OC**_

_**Name: Ronald Aoi**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**School Year: Third year (Senior) at Duel Academy at Domino City, but now heading to Duel Academy Island.**_

_**Rank: He a transfer student in an exchange program with North, South, East, and West academy, so all three of them are Obelisk Blue Students.**_

_**Personality: Ronald has a calm personality. He always tries not to get into other people business and respect their privacy. If he's in situation he either tries to get out of it or try to fix it. He loves dueling and has a sweet tooth. He has a denial side if something bad happen caused by him. He shy around girls and have a bit of girly characteristics. But he does have a Charismatic side that he doesn't know it, but the others close to him do.**_

_**Hobbies: Dueling, Cooking, Video Games, Reading manga and cleaning**_

_**Weakness: Denial, cute girls, sweet tooth, Latin, getting out of situations, get mad easily if his privacy is ruined, his male hormones, and his girly side.**_

_**Themes: (They have to be orchestra music, you'll understand after hearing them)**_

_**Ronald's first theme: Tears of Light from Birth by Sleep Soundtrack,**_

_**Ronald's second Theme: Majestic Wings from Dream Drop Distance Soundtrack,**_

_**Ronald's third Theme: The other Promise from Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix soundtrack.**_

_**Dream: To watch the stars with his family (Theme: Tears of Light)**_

_**Reality: Since he's a great duelist, his goal to exceed the King of Games and make the Ace of Games as the strongest rank of dueling, which is possible (Since Ace is stronger than the King in poker terms). (Theme: Majestic Wings)**_

_**Nightmare: To see the homicide of his family's death over and over again. (Sacred Distance for his Nightmare Theme)**_

_**Deck: Type One Level up Deck and Spell counter deck (Later in the story. Put ** for OC decks.)**_

_**Duel Spirits: Silent Magician and Wing Kuriboh LV9**_

_**Bio: When Ronald is half Japanese and half British. His parents are known a famous pro tag team duelist known as the star cross lovers who also use Horus the Black Flame dragon and Masked Knight Archetypes. He had an older and younger sister. His loved his parents Level up monsters and wished to own a Type One monster for his own.**_

_**During his time in prep school, he was bully by kids who were jealous of his eyes and got beat up so badly he got blind on his left eye. He was still getting bully after the beat up, that he dreamed that he was a different place for once and for all. The will of his dream was so strong that sent him to duel spirit realm and meet Silent Magician, who he help and escape in the maze. She gave Ronald a special ability in his left eye that allows him to see the inner thoughts of other and can either erase the thought or memories of others.**_

_**A year later, his family was killed in a homicide and he was only survivor. The murder was an unknown duel spirit who gave out a dark intension emotions into the minds of others. Ronald was unaffected to it because of his left eye and survived. At the age of ten, he used cards that belong to his family and made his Level up Deck with them and promise to live up his parent's legacy and make them proud of him.**_

_**Description: Ronald has long messy wavy black hair, mix sardonyx brown eyes and lapis blue eyes, and peachy skin. He doesn't wear his school uniform at school. He just wears a brown open jacket with a green t shirt, dark blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. He wears a silver heart pendent with his family picture on it. His duel disk is a Battle City A silver rectangular duel disk.**_

_**Here are the roles (Note there are different roles and you can't summit two OCs for the same role no matter what. And all OCs must have a role or else they won't get accepted.)**_

_**Transfer students (they are students from North, South, East, and West Academy; they all are Obelisk Blue and third year students.)**_

_**Transfer Student 1 (One of the rivals in the story)**_

_**Transfer Student 2**_

_**Transfer Student 3**_

_**Transfer Student 4**_

_**Duel Academy's students**_

_**Kaiser (Rival: Third Year Obelisk)**_

_**Love interest 1 (Third year student)**_

_**Ally 1**_

_**Ally 2**_

_**Supporting character 1**_

_**Supporting character 2**_

_**Royalists**_

_**They are considered be 'rulers' of duel academy and holder of the Monarch archetype cards. They are the antagonist of the story and are ruled by their unknown leader.**_

_**Caius user**_

_**Delg user**_

_**Granmarg user**_

_**Kuraz user (rival)**_

_**Mobius user**_

_**Raiza user**_

_**Thestalos user**_

_**Zaborg user**_

_**Note: You can't use Dark world deck and I allow Synchro monsters in the story, since this take place six years after the GX season. Any questions commit and concerns please PM me. I'm also looking for a beta to help me.**_


	2. Battle Royale Duel

**Me: Before we get started on the story. I've been reading some MA stories and they have been warning writers about how Fanfiction is going to delete MA stories for having Lemon or too violent. I don't know much of it and I know there a website about that. I'm just supporting the cause because there are good stories even if they add lemons or not.**

**Ronald: Gunmare doesn't own GX or any cards belong to Yugioh. If he did. He would of change hell lot of the series. Also look down at the end of the chapter to see what roles did your OC get.**

**Also ** are OC cards**

**Go to youtube and listen to the themes, I hope you all enjoy the music**

_{Background Music: The other promise: Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix}_

Everything was calm and peaceful at port for the boy. So far nothing out the ordinary happened at all. The sky was clear, the ocean was calm with a few ripples along the sides of the boat, and the crowds held no sign of anyone suspicious, what so ever. Not till the boy arrived at deck of the ship. A tiny voice, the ghost of a whisper, was calling him. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or it was actually real. "Can I help you?" the boy asked cautiously. The figure had no physical description, but he could see the faint outline of it.

_"Have you ever thought about it,"_ the voice responded. _"About how a way to turn dreams into reality or reality into dreams?"_

"Well if the dream is actually possible for the dreamer. Like a man who works for a company dreams to get promotion. With enough hard work, his dream can turn into reality," answered the boy innocently.

The voice simply laughed hysterically, _"No, that's not what I mean. I mean an impossible dream that doesn't require work to turn it into reality. Like bringing the undead back to life? Or reliving the event of their deaths over and over again? What do you think Ronald?"_

Ronald stood there horrified at the figure. The figure look at Ronald one more time before suddenly

vanishing. "How did he know my name?" asked Ronald to himself.

_{Theme Ends}_

**-Reality Shift-**

It had been a week since that day. All he knew that he was in his cabin. He was half awake in his bed.

"Hey, wake up," said a cold calm voice. The voice belonged Stephanie. She was use to this by now. Ever since she had met Ronald, she had to be his alarm clock every morning. The guy was such the heavy sleeper, you needed a blow horn or something of the sort to wake him up. Even though she was trying to not yell at him to wake up, her patience was skating on thin ice.

She put her hand on Ronald's shoulders and started to shake him. But Ronald didn't wake up. She simply sighed and left the room for a quick minute and came back with a bucket of cold water. She spilled all the water on Ronald's face.

It apparently worked, since Ronald was shivering and grinding his teeth the next second. "Cold," he murmured out. He looked up to see the girl. "What the hell did you do that for?" he muttered through chattering teeth.

"You didn't wake up," said the girl calmly, as if nothing happen. "We're almost here to Duel Academy. Get dress or else you'll get a cold if you still in that t-shirt and your boxers." She warned before she walked out of the room.

"Well thanks for waking me up, Stephanie!" yelled Ronald sarcastically. He quickly changed into his normal clothes and ran towards the deck. He took a good look at his calendar before leaving his room. "Today is the day I enter Duel Academy."

**-Reality Shifts-**

Stephanie, along with Chase, Miles, and Tora were waiting for Ronald on deck. It was close to noon, and the four of them looked like they could really stand out in a crowd.

"How long do we have to wait for Ronald?" asked Chase, running a hand through his dark brown hair, his eyes as drooped as a hound dog's.

"We got to be a bit more patient with this guy, Chase," said Tora, re-adjusting his red jacket and having the sleeves hug him from behind. Even if he was acting more patience, he had to admit that he did not like waiting.

"Sorry Tora," said Chase, stretching his arms over his head, "But it's been like this all week. He was the last one to wake before

all of us and we can't have breakfast unless all five of us are here."

Twenty minutes passed, and Miles finally gave a tired and drawn-out sigh.

"I had enough," he said impatiently. "I'm going to see what holding up our rookie here." he said, cracking his knuckles with flames in his green eyes, "Maybe a kick or two will settle this problem with Ronald for once and for all." He said, a sort of glint in the fire in his eyes that said he was serious.

Before the second Slifer Red student was about to make his move, Ronald showed up. "Good morning," he said as he strode over.

"Are you okay?" Tora asked, head tilted and curious.

"Don't worry about it, Tora," said Ronald. He knew the kid- err, young student would get worried from time to time.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked with narrowed eyes. "You don't look good."

"It's good, Chase," Ronald respond.

"Hey look," said Stephanie. She pointed out towards the island. "Look like we're here to Duel Academy soon then we think." Sure as the cards were in their favor, the island created by KaibaCorps. own Seto Kaiba was peeking from behind the horizon.

"If we're here at the island, then breakfast is cancel," Tora said, absentmindly rubbing his stomach.

"What?" Chase and Miles asked unison. Their eyes darted to Ronald, flames in their pupils. "Ronald…" they growled at him and started to chase him like two hungry wolves chasing a weak defenseless doe. And like a doe, Ronald was making his best effort to get the Hell out of the 'wolves' sight.

"Oh come on guys! Can't we talk this out?" Ronald asked, panicking and running for his life.

"No!" the two hungry duelist said in a ravage tone. "We need food!"

"Well don't eat me! Do I look like a hamburger!"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Stephanie, "Not that I care, but we'll be dead if he's dead."

"Nah," Tora was already pulling out his deck, shuffling the random cards, "Knowing Ronald, he'll get out of it. . . Somehow."

**-Reality Shifts-**

Ronald was in the infirmary while the other students were at the deck for their arrival. He was badly bruised and teeth marks all over his arms and legs. "I don't think I'm going to make it," he complained. Chase and Miles had put agood number on him, almost as far as to throw him in the soup pot. Literally.

"Hey," said a familiar voice. Ronald looked up to see a bopping head of dirty-blonde hair open the door. Tora walking into the room. "I'm checking in. How ya doing?" he asked, walking over and sitting on a provided chair.

Ronald started to weep. "Finally," he cried. "Someone came to comfort me in my time in pain!" He always knew that Tora had a heart in him.

Tora gave a sweatdrop as he tried to keep a straight face. "Yeah… I was wondering how you're doing after the attack."

"Don't even remind me of that. Their wolves! I'm lucky I was able to survive all those bite marks. Now I have to rabies shot!" Ronald showed the various bite marks on his arms. Tora made a face for a slight second before shrugging.

"Stop complaining," he said, already pulling the protesting boy up and grabbing his jacket by the coatrack.

"The doctor said you're okay to leave now. So let's go!"

With a whine from his taller friend, the two booked it.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Background Music Theme: Disappeared from Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack}_

"So that's all you want me to do?" asked a male voice. He wore a black vest with grey slacks, black gray shoes, and a black fedora. His face was cover with a black phantom's opera mask, obscuring his hair and eyes. He was sitting close to a round table room with a throne. On top of his lap was a girl with long straight pink hair with several layers. With a pale skin like hers, she could easily be mistaken for a vampire, especially for her red-bloodshot eyes. Her head was resting on the masquerade man's shoulder and had her arms warp around his neck.

"Yes," said the hunchback cloak figure, fingers lapping over one another in a sinister way. "We need to awaken Ronald's power if we want to succeed." It hissed.

"But don't we need the other 'key' to make this plan a success?" the pink girl asked. "You made it clear for us for day one." She felt like shivering, which was odd since the room was very humid.

The cloak figure gave a small chuckle. "It's true that we need the other 'key' to open the Doors of Dreams. But getting the 'key' is very easily; however, awaking Ronald's true powers and channeling it is not."

"So how are going to awaken his true potential? Isn't that meddling witch of his in the way?" masquerade man asked, stroking the girl's hair.

"Don't worry," said the cloak figure. "Everything will fall into place. All you children have to do is make him duel. The more duels he gets into, the stronger his duel energy will get. His duel energy and the 'key's' duel energy are needed to open the door."

"Understood," said Masquerade, tipping his hat forward in respect as the girl leaped off his lap and the two stood up.

"Don't fail me," said the cloak figure. A black portal had open behind the figure. The figure walks into the portal, disappearing within the darkness.

_{Background Music Theme: Black Liliana: Umineko no Naku Koro Ni BGM}_

"Are you really going through this?" asked the pink hair girl with concern in her tone, her red eyes trying to

see into Masquerade's brooding eyes. "You probably think it's going to be a piece of cake, but out of the five transfer students that are going to arrive, Ronald is the strongest one out of the five. He won't cooperate that easily."

"Don't worry," said Masquerade. He gently stroked the pink hair of the girl like he did before. "We're the Royalist. We are of the eight strongest duelists on the island. Those transfer students won't stand a chance against the eight of us." He turned and kneeled to her, smiling almost kindly. The girl could've sworn she saw specks of light that could pierce any darkness. How could his smile accomplish this?

"But what if Kaiser interferes with our plan?" she asked, her hand taking Masquerade's.

"He won't stand a chance against me." Masquerade moved his free hand to her cheek as the girl kissed the knuckles of his captured one. "He doesn't have a chance against the leader." He said softly.

He removed his mask, revealing his shinning purple eyes. He moved closer, pressing his forehead to the girl's. "Don't," said the pink hair girl. "What if someone sees us?"

"It won't matter," he whispered romantically to her. Both of them drew their face closer to each other. The room went silent for a long period of time. The two of them were never disturbed during that long period of time. To them, it seemed like they were the only two people in the world.

**-Reality Shifts-**

Everyone on the boat awed at their new home. Even though they were at port, they could already see the magnificent academy from a mile's walk away. They just got out boat and were carrying their luggage on the docks. "This is sweet! We're spending a whole year on this island," said Tora, giddly bouncing like a little kid. "I can't wait what challenges wait for us at the island."

"This might be fun after all," admitted Stephanie, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I actually thought that it was going to be boring at first, but I'm feeling so excited all of the sudden."

"Let see if Duel Academy was worth leaving West Academy," said Miles in a slight cocky tone.

Chase didn't say anything but he had his arms crossed and gave out a happy grin.

Ronald was about to say something till he notice three female duelists at the docks. "Guys, I think their some girls to show us a tour here." He said.

The group gathered up as the three female duelists came closer to them. Ronald was able to take a better look at them. He took notice of the first girl. She wore an obelisk blue uniform. She had long brown hair with her fringe falling between her eyes which were green and her skin was lightly tan. She wore a black pendent shape of a phoenix. "Welcome to Duel Academy," she said. "I'm your tour guide Maya Kazu," she introduce herself.

The second girl was wearing white hat, white shirt with three black roses and long black sleeves, a slifer red jacket, a black and white plated skirt, black leggings, black boots, black and white fingerless gloves, and a purple stone necklace. Her hair was long red and wavy. "Nice to meet you transfer students," She said. "I'm Iris Rose from Slifer Red."

The third female took Ronald's interest. Oddly enough it made his heart skip a beat. She had waist length blue black hair that curls around her face, shoulders. She has blue-violet eyes and tanned white skin. She wears the standard school uniform with black tights on her legs. She stood there quietly with Iris and Maya. "The name is Darien Kenway," she said emotionlessly.

Ronald was about to make his move by introducing himself to Darien till Chase pushed him to the ground.

"Ghwa!" yelled Ronald as he crashed. Tora made a move to help him up.

"It's an honor, my lovely Darien," said Chase. He was on one knee and grabbed Darien's hand. He gently kissed it. "What a beauty you are," he said in a romantic French accent like Pepe le pew. "Let me tell how much I love thee." Ronald glared at him from behind while Miles stared, Stephanie rolled her eyes, and Tora looked like he was going to barf.

Darien simply sighed. "I'm already engage to get married." Chase was petrified like stone. Darien took her hand from Chase's and walked up to Ronald. "We have to drop your luggage off at your dorms. After that we'll take you to the school for your introduction. Which one of you is Ronald Aoi?"

"T-Tha-at's me," stuttered Ronald nervously.

"Oh you're the famous level up duelist!" chimed Iris as she did surprise hug attack on Ronald from behind.

"You'll be representative for the transfers' students." She added with a grin.

"Representative?" asked Miles. "What the hell is she talking about, Stephanie?" he asked his blue-eyed companion.

Stephanie simply rolled her eyes from the question. "Remember during our time on the ship? We took a surprise quiz and Ronald got the highest score out all of us and it's also the reason why you and Tora are slifer reds."

"Oh yeah," grumbled Tora. "Don't remind me about it." He tugged at the tied sleeves that woved over his arms, eyeing the red color of them.

Everyone started to laugh at Tora's commit while the Austrian boy gave a firm 'hmph!'

**-Reality Shifts-**

A few hours had passed since arriving to the islands. They already introduce themselves to their graduating class. Many people were pleased of seeing them all. Miles, Ronald, and Tora stuck close, both knowing that Tora didn't like crowds much. Chase was going from here to there, any sort of random idea like getting a drink or snack on his mind since he didn't get a good share on his Ronald snack. And Stephanie stood where she was, not making much conversation. Ronald looked around to find the Kaiser, but couldn't tell who he or she was. Time passed by, and it was already time for the ceremony duel between him and the Kaiser. Ronald had spent most of his time thinking of his duel strategies on his level up deck.

Ronald was already at the hallway that was close to the Obelisk Blue Duel arena. He didn't notice but all of the students from all ranks and years were there. Ronald quickly looked at three different cards before waiting be announced for the duel. He was looking at Masked Knight LV 7, Horus the Black Flaming Dragon LV 8, and Silent Magician LV 8 cards. "With you guys by my side, I don't have to worry." He said with a small grin.

**-Reality Shifts-**

All four of the transfer students were standing at the way back of the auditorium of the battle arena. They were all psych to see one of their own dueling against their Kaiser. Even the three female students, Iris, Maya, and Darien held interest to what kind of deck Ronald had. Heck, even the jock-like students wanted to see what skills Domino City's Duel Academy student had.

"Everyone please give me your attention," said a voice. All the students paid their attention to new chancellor. All of the transfer students couldn't help but twitch as they couldn't believe what they saw.

"What the hell is that!" blurted Miles. "Is that the mascot or something?"

"My eyes!" yelled Chase in pain. "It burns to see the image!" He picked up a surprised Tora, (Small in stature as he was) and used him as an eye shield.

"I have no comment," said Stephanie weakly. Her face went pale and she covered her mouth like she was going to puke.

Tora couldn't even speak at all. He fainted in Chase's arms and he was looking at the roof with his eyes blurring. "Oh… Jesus, is that you?" he asked weakly.

Even though all of them are being a bit over dramatic and making a scene as well, they were never introduced to the new chancellor. "If students who haven't know who I am," said the voice in irrigating tone. "I'm your new chancellor. The name is Vellian Crowler."

"What's your gender?" yelled Miles. Half the arena busted with laughter.

"Now please let introduce the duelists of our ceremony duel of the year," said Dr. Crowler ignoring Miles question and the laughter. "Please welcome from Domino City's Duel Academy Ronald Aoi!"

Ronald came in through the entrance hallway into the arena. He was completely surprised of the presence of Dr. Crowler. He quickly rubbed his eyes to make sure if he was correctly seeing what was in front of him.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I mean sir I mean…" Ronald was stuttering for looking the right words.

"For the love of Ra, I'm a male," groaned Dr. Crowler.

Ronald simply sighed. It's not every day he sees a cross gender. _'This is my first time meeting a gay man before. Hey I would be gay too if I have a hideous face like his.'_

_{Final Fantasy XIII-2 Run Theme}_

Ronald heard footsteps from the hallway entrance. "Now for our academy," said Crowler like a true ring announcer. "The strongest duelist and our current Kaiser, please give a warm welcome to the legendary Dragon God user, Ritsu Himuro!"

Ronald can see a duelist around his age walking towards him from the hall. He had shoulder length black hair with bangs covering his right eye. By looking at his left eye, his eyes were azure-blue. He wore the standard senior obelisk uniform with a silver pendent shape like a phoenix. _'Is he and Maya a couple or something? I swear she wears a similar pendent like his,' _thought Ronald.

"You must be Ronald," said Ritsu. He put his hand out. "Let give these people what real dueling is about."

Ronald smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said happily. He shook hands with his opponent.

They both separated from one side of the arena, facing each other like in a gunslinger showdown. Ronald pulled out his rectangular Battle City Version duel disk. Ritsu pulled out his standard school academy duel disk with blue designs on it. They quickly shuffle their decks and place them in their desk slots.

_{Theme: Majestic Wings from Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance}_

"Duel!" they both yelled in unison.

"Show me what you can do!" said Ronald.

**Ronald 4000 (5 cards)**

**Ritsu 4000 (5 cards)**

"I'll start things up," said Ronald. He drew his first card of the duel. **(6 cards)** "I summon Masked Knight **LV3 (1500/800)** in ATK mode." A small chibi like white and yellow knight appear in front of Ronald.

"So what the point of summoning a monster like that?" asked the dragon duelist.

"I activate my knight affect. He can deliver 400 damage to your life points," said Ronald confidently. Ronald's mini knight drew out his blade and jumps up into the air and slashed Ritsu.

**Ronald 4000 (Five cards)**

**Ritsu 3600 (Five cards)**

"This turn isn't over yet," said Ronald. "Next I play my first** Level Up** card to tribute my** Masked Knight LV3** so I can summon my** Masked Knight LV5** (2300/1300)." Masked Knight was glowing by a yellow aura. He was suddenly consumed by the aura and transfer into a young man with all his armor intact. "Now I use my level 5 effect to inflect 1000 damage of life points to you!"

"You got to be kidding me," murmured Ritsu. Masked Knight drew out his sword and released a powerful shockwave directly at Ritsu. The shockwave made contact with Ritsu and Ritsu didn't react at all to the attack.

**Ronald 4000 (Four Cards)**

**Ritsu 2600 (Five cards)**

"You're really good," said Ritsu. "With skills like yours, are you planning to become the next king of games?"

"No," said Ronald. "I'm going to exceed the name the title king of the games and make a more powerful one."

"Oh? So what's your goal then?" Ritsu asked.

"To become Ace of Games!" yelled the level up duelist to the entire arena. "With this Level up deck, I know by fact I can exceed further then the king and become an ace!" Behind Ronald was a mysterious snow white hair and blue eye girl around his age with white robe with blue tights beneath, white boots, a white magician's hat, and a moon crest like wand. No one can see her as if she was some sort of ghost.

Ritsu simply chuckle a bit. "This is getting a bit bad for me," he admitted. Behind him was a huge dragon with five heads representing five different elements of fire, water, earth, wind, and darkness. No one can see it like a ghost similar to the girl next to Ronald.

"Look like I have to destroy that Masked Knight of yours before I have no more life points left," said Ritsu.

_{Theme End}_

**-Reality Shifts-**

**{**_Theme: Disappeared from Kingdom Hearts II}_

Masquerade and the mysterious pink-haired girl were watching the duel between Ritsu and Ronald. But not hidden with the crowd of students and teachers, but somewhere hidden in the island. The circular room they were in held eight thrones with different designs on them, each throne attached to the walls and placed on certain levels, reaching high to low. Masquerade sat on a throne with a piece in the shape of the Star of David on the top of his throne, leveled to the highest point of the room. The girl sat on a throne was a black fame on top, her throne just a few feet below the masked man. They weren't alone either. Six hooded duelist were with them. They all too sat on a different throne as they watch the duel from the gaint crystal ball in the middle of the room.

"Can you see it?" Masquerade asked. "Their duel energy is increasing. Their own duel spirits are standing right next to their partner to witness this amazement duel. So far this plan is going well." He grinned with his pearl-white teeth.

"So what so great about Ronald character?" asked one of the hooded figures, resting their chin on the palm of their propped hnad.

"Ronald has the Power of Thought," said Masquerade, his hands at work with something on his lap. It looked like he was attaching green material to something. "But don't confuse the Power of Thought as simply as a wild imagination. Just remember what I'm going to tell you. Thoughts can turn into dreams. And dreams can turn into reality." He murmured.

Everyone in the chamber stood their quietly as they continued to watch the duel between Ronald and Ritsu.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Final Fantasy XIII-2 Heart of Chaos Theme}_

"My move," said Ritsu. Ritsu gaze at his cards. "I first start off by playing the** spell card future fusion**. Now I sent my** Five Headed Dragon** from my** extra** **deck** and tribute it to my graveyard till two turns have passed." Ritsu's five head dragon duel spirited suddenly vanished away as he disposed of five cards in his deck to the graveyard. "Next I play** double** **summon** to summon both** Delta Flyer (1000/1000)** and** Element Dragon (1500/1200)** to the field!"

Ronald was astonished as he saw two of the dragons at Ritsu side. One tall yellow skinny dragon and buff red dragon appeared in front of him. "Isn't Delta Flyer a tuner monster?"

"Correct," said Ritsu. He gave out a grin hinting he was plotting something. "He also gives out a handy effect. I use my flyer to increase Element Dragon by one so he can be a level five monster. Now I can synchro them to summon one of my signature dragon!* **Raikou, the Dragon of the Heavens* (3000/2400)!"**

A huge pillar of light consumes both of Ritsu's dragons. They become one huge white dragon with huge golden angel wings and azure color eyes like his partner. "This must be those synchro monsters people are talking about," murmured Ronald.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Final Fantasy XIII-2 Heart of Chaos Theme}_

"Dang," said Chase. "This isn't good at all for Ronald. He doesn't even own a single synchro monster in his

deck. How is he going to beat Ritsu if he using synchro monster?"

"Hey don't count Ronald out," said Tora, kicking his feet slowly as he sat in his friend's arms. "He proved it during the time in yacht. His level up deck can easily overcome those synchro monsters if he play his cards right."

"When did you wake up?" Miles asked. "I thought the face of Crowler caused you go into a coma."

"I woke up ten minutes ago. Felt tired, so I'm using Chase as a couch right now," he said, reclining a little. Chase dropped him suddenly, "Ow!" he stodd up and stuck his tongue out at the taller student, "Jerk!"

"You're the one using me as a seat!" argued Chase.

"Don't make me bring the firehose out here, guys," though Stephanie said this emotionlessly, the three males took three steps to the side.

"Man, just being in the same room with her scare me sometimes." Whispered Miles to his fellow students.

"You could say that again," murmured Tora and Chase.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_**{Heart of Chaos (Still)}**_

"I can't believe that Ronald was able to preformed those amazing moves," chimed Iris happily. She was sitting next to Maya and Darien. "But in the end, it won't matter. Ritsu is easily going to beat him. Ritsu is going all out now, especially if he using his powerful legendary card."

"I wonder how Ronald is going to get out of this situation. If Ritsu is using his powerful signature card and

his favorite card in this. The chances of Ronald winning are like winning the lottery," said Maya.

Darien stayed quiet as she continued watching the duel between Ronald and Ritsu. She wasn't even rooting for either one of them to win. It's that not she cared about the duel, she didn't want to take sides from either one of them. "He only has two turns before Ritsu's pet dragon will be on the field. Ronald needs to either to win the duel under two turns or the summoning of the dragon will soon start."

**-Reality Shifts-**

{_Another Side, Another Story Kingdom Hearts Final Mix OST}_

Ronald was horrified of the situation. "Two turns before five headed dragon is summon and now Ritsu has a level eight monster on his field to destroy Masked Knight."

"Raikou, attack Masked Knight with Heaven's wrath!" commanded Ritsu. Ritsu's dragon released a powerful white flame orb directly at Masked Knight. The white flamed orb consumed Masked Knight with a powerful explosion.

**Ronald 3300 (4 cards)**

**Ritsu 2600 (3 cards)**

"I end my turn," said Ritsu.

"My draw," said Ronald as he drew his next card. He quickly glared at his cards. "I summon** Chainsaw Insect (2400/0)** in ATK mode and** set one card** **face down** and end my turn." Ronald now only had three cards in his hand.

"Draw," said Ritsu as he drew his next card. "**Raikou**, please attack his** Chainsaw Insect**."

"I play my trap card,** Negate Attack** so you attack phase has now end," said Ronald cautiously.

"Whatever," said Ritsu happily calmed. "What can you do to stall this duel?"

"I haven't shown you what I can do! Draw," said Ronald confidently. He quickly noticed his next card. "I play **graceful charity** so I can draw three cards, but I have to tribute two cards in the grave." Ronald looks at his hand of six cards and discarded two of them. "I **set one card face down** and summon **Silent Magician LV4 (1000/1000)** to the field!" **(2 cards)**

_{Theme: Dream Eater Theme from Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance OST}_

In front of Ronald's side of the field was a little girl in her white robe with blue tights beneath her robe, blue tights, a white magician's hat, and a moon crest tip wand. The little girl's hair was long freely snowy white hair and sapphire blue eyes. She gave out a cheerful smile.

Ronald suddenly felt an unusual presence from the audience. He couldn't help but turn around to see all the girls aweing at his magician. "She's so cute! I want to hug her tight!" he was starting hear all sorts of comments from the audience.

"What a cutie!"

"Look at her! She's so cute!"

"A dude has a card like that? Makes me wonder of he likes the lolatia-types.

"Looks like the crowd likes your Silent Magician," committed Ritsu awkwardly. The atmosphere around the arena completely changed now since Silent Magician came out.

"I know," said Ronald frighteningly. "The crowd is giving me the creeps."

_{Another Side Another Story Theme}_

Ronald's face expression went blank for a few seconds and sudden change back into confidence. "Now I play my trap card,** Level Bond**! With the help of this card, I can** special summon** a Level Up monster from graveyard and ignoring their summoning conditions! So please come fight with me **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (3000/1800)!"**

Right next to Ronald's Silent Magician was a huge dull gray color machine like phoenix like dragon with a sapphire blue emerald stone on its forehead. "My turn isn't over yet. Level Bond has another effect that causes you to draw two cards," said Ronald confidently.

"I don' see the point of that," said Ritsu as he drew his two more cards (5 cards). "What the?" he notice that Silent Magician was glowing. Her attack points were suddenly double as well** (2000/1000)**. "How did Silent Magician ATK points increased?"

"Easy," said Ronald. "**Silent Magician's effect** allows her to gain a **spell counter for each card you draw**. For each **spell counter she gets, her ATK points** are **increased by 500 points**. But my turn isn't over yet. I play the spell card** Sword of revealing light** to stop you from attacking for the next three turns!" **(1 card)**

Multiple glowing swords surround Ritsu. "So are you going to keep stalling me till time is up?"

"That's the plan for now," said Ronald confidently. "Plus I could of easily use my Horus's effect to destroy your future summon, but something tells me I can destroy your dragon easily."

"Your cockiness will be the end of you," warned Ritsu.

"I'll show you what I can do. But can you show me what you and your dragons can do?" Ronald asked.

Ritsu sighed and drew his next card (6 cards) and watched Silent Magician gained another spell counter** (2000-2500/1000)**. "I place two face downs and end my turn." (4 cards)

"My draw," said Ronald. "I play pot of greed." Ronald drew two more cards (3 cards). Ronald notice one of them being a riryoku card. _'With this card, I can beat Ritsu's Five Headed Dragon. I need to wait next turn to use this card with Horus and I can win the duel.'_

"I end my turn," said Ronald.

"My draw," said Ritsu as he drew out his next card** (5 cards) (2500-3000/1000)**. "Now two standby phases had past and now please welcome** Five** **Headed Dragon (5000/5000)!**" A huge green body dragon came with five heads represent the elements of fire, water, dark, lightning, and metal. "Now Ronald I'm going to end my turn. So how are you going to plan to beat my dragon now?"

"Easily," said Ronald as he drew his next card (4 cards). "I'll just stall till next turn."

"…" Ritsu stayed quiet as he drew his third card** (6 cards) (3000-3500/1000)**. The swords of light vanished from Ritsu side. "So what are you planning to know? You got nothing that will match against My Five Headed Dragon ATK Points."

"But I do," said Ronald confidently (5 cards) as he drew his fifth card. "I will defeat you with my own dragon."

"Interesting, but how are you going to do it?"

"I play **Riryoku**!" Ronald activates his spell card.

**-Reality Shifts-**

"No way," said Chase stunningly. "Ronald's gonna win the duel!"

"He was able to beat Kaiser with the help of Riryoku," said Stephanie.

"What kind of card is Riryoku?" Miles asked.

"Riryoku allows you to drain half of the ATK points of one monster and give it to a different monster. Ronald is going to give his dragon half of Ritsu's powerful ace. I'm surprised that Ronald had a card like that," said Tora. He blinked when he felt something rubbing against his legs. He looked down and almost gave a yip at what he saw.

Purring at his feet was a transparent America Curl cat, it's fur soft and white with a black-striped patteren. Upon its head was a yellow-orange hat with a green line circling it and a red circle on the front of it. Its small ears poked from out of the hat and its innocent, blue-gray eyes looked at him, a small 'mew' emanating from it.

"R-Rescue Cat?" he asked, not believing that he was seeing one of his monsters from his deck.

"What was that, Tora?" asked Stephanie. Tora looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't you see-" but when he looked to his feet, his voice was caught in his throat. Rescue Cat had disappeared. "What the-?"

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Said Miles, looking concerned. Tora shook his head, tugging at what of his messy-blonde locks.

"Th-That's not it," he stuttered, _'Not a ghost. . . but a duel spirit!'_

**-Reality Shifts-**

"Ronald won," said Darien as she got out of her seat. She sounded so surprised.

"Let's go, Ronald!" chimed Iris. "Ronald, Ronald, he's our man! If he couldn't do it, no one can!"

"Come on, Ritsu," said Maya rooting for her classmate. "This duel isn't over yet!"

**-Reality Shifts-**

Ronald gave out a huge grin. "Now the play field is now different **(3000-5500/1800) (5000-2500/5000)**. Do you surrender?"

"The only way I surrender is in honor," Ritsu said.

"Horus, end this duel with-," Ronald was cut off when he saw Ritsu's face down card being activated.

"I play** negate attack** that prevents you to attack my dragons!" Ritsu said turning the tables on Ronald. "Not so tuff if you can't attack a single monster of mine."

Ronald's face expression went horrified. He forgot about the two face down cards. "Now your turn is up **(5500-3000/1800) (2500-5000/5000)**," said Ritsu. "Now it's time for my comeback.** Raikou**, attack his **Chainsaw Insect** and** Five Headed Dragon**, attack **Horus the Black Flame Dragon**!"

Ronald was on his knees as both of his monsters were destroyed in battle. One by five element flames attack and one by heaven's wrath. He stood there in despair. "I failed," he murmured during the huge explosion.

**Ronald 700 (4 cards)**

**Ritsu 2600 (8 cards)**

"You only got one monster that can destroy my Raikou," said Ritsu. "You got one more chance before I win. So Ronald is this what you can do? Do you just listen your got not your mind? Do you just take risk without knowing the consequences?"

_{Someday Kingdom Mix from Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance OST Theme}_

"…" Ronald drew his fifth card and look at the field. "Maybe it's best if I give up." He looks at his Silent Magician LV4. Silent Magician turns to see Ronald. She gave him a huge smile.

"_Fiat eam magis forte_," said Silent Magician.

"What?" Ronald asked. He looked at his hands to notice two cards. One of them was Royal Decree and Magical Stone Excavation. He looked back at his standing duel monster. "Looks like I'm not out yet."

"So do you give up?" Ritsu asked. "You haven't made a move yet."

"I'm not done," said Ronald. "First I know present you my ace card. Since **Silent Magician LV4** has now** five spell counters**, I can tribute her to summon **Silent Magician LV8** to the field!"

Five small orbs of light suddenly surround Silent Magician. They all line up to form a huge pillar of lightexactly where Silent Magician LV4 was standing. Suddenly an older beautiful woman with the same exact clothes as her LV4 form came out (3500/1000). Everyone awe on the beautiful woman fighting on Ronald's side.

"Not bad," said Ritsu. "But what else she can do besides changing her appearance? I next set one card face down. And now I play **Magical Stone** **Excavation** to bring back my **Riryoku** back from the grave."

"What?" everyone in the crowd in the audience cried out in unison.

"That's right!" explained Ronald. "Since you another trap card ready for me, I play royal decree to prevent you from playing it!"

Ritsu looked at Ronald with surprised. "You think you have won right?"

"That's right! Now I play riryoku to turns the tables one more time! (3500-6000/1000) (5000 - 2500/5000). Silent Magician, now let's end this with Silent Shadow Blast!"

Silent Magician waved her wand directly at Five Headed Dragon with a huge orb of light. She waves herwand to release the orb.

"_Bene Ronald,"_ said Silent Magician happily.

"This isn't over yet! I play my spell card, Meteor of destruction! You lose 1000 life points when this card is activated!" Ritsu's last spell card was activated. Five Headed Dragon release one powerful flame from each head at the orb of light and collided with Silent Magician's orb of light. A huge explosion came out from it.

**Ronald 0**

**Ritsu 0**

Both duelists were on the ground breathing out of exhaustion. Everyone was cheering after an epic duel.

"Good job," said Ritsu. "Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thanks," said Ronald.

Everyone from the audience went running towards the arena to congratulating both Ritsu and Ronald on their epic duel.

**-Reality Shifts-**

"So Ronald wasn't able to beat Kaiser, but his skills are strong," said the pink hair girl. "Especially for the LV Monsters, who knew that an archetype like that can be a powerful deck."

"This is great," laughed Masquerade hysterically, something silvery and small in his hand. He was stabbing the material in his hand. "If we get Ronald on our side, no one will stop on our way. Ronald Aoi, will be the one who opens the Door of Sleep!" Masquerade seized his laughter as he pulled out two last items out of his pocket. He revealed them to be one reddish-brownish button and the other a cobalt-blue button. With his silver item, he stabbed the buttons into the material and gave a bark of laughter as he held up his creation.

Attached to two blocks of skinny wood shaped in a cross were a series of wires attached to a small object made of peach wood. The figure was shaped as a human with black burnt wool waved and curled to look like wavy human hair. The figure was dressed in a green t-shirt with dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a brown open jacket. A block of wood in the shape of a Battle City duel disk was attached to the figures arms. Around its neck was a silver chain with molded clay in the shape of a silver heart locket. The brown and blue buttons were used as a pair of heterchromia eyes. It was a Ronald marionette.

Masquerade chuckled to himself as he used the wires to make the Ronald marionette perform a duel pose,"Yes. Soon, dear Ronny, you will soon become my puppet. Like in all great puppet shows, it is the 'Puppet Master' who controls his puppets. And soon, you shall be _my _puppet. Lets just see how you will play out in this show, dear Ronny." Throwning his head back, Masquerade laughed and chortled as he threw the Ronald puppet in the air, his eyes glowing and swirling with darkness.

**Me: Well I recieved many OC in the story and there are a lot of them that got roles what they wanted and there are some that sadly didn't. But I"m going to use them any ways. So here are the roles that people are going to get in the story. But before I show them. Here the OC card of the story**

**Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens**

**LV8 Light 3000/2400**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non Tuner**

**This card gains half ATK points of any discarded monster from the player's hand till end of turn.**

**Description: a white dragon with golden angel wings and azure blue eyes**

**Transfer Students**

**Inhuman X (Rival South Academy)**

**FenrirTheOkamiXIII (East Academy)**

**MercWithTheMouth13 (West Academy)**

**Akiza Izinski (North Academy)**

**Kaiser: TheTrueAruze**

**Love Interest 1: Nightshade07**

**Love Interest 2: Ninja Kiwi 96**

**(Sadly to say, I have to delete the support roles)**

**Ally 1: The Silver Magician of Choas**

**Ally 2: reven228**

**Royalist**

**Kuraz: FenrirTheOkamiXIII**

**Delg: Witch of Tragedies**

**Caius: Fire assassin**

**Granmarg: Paperman0**

**Mobius: D.C Draco**

**Raiza: Maxim and Knight**

**Thestalos: gNat2**

**Zaborg: Overlord Region**

**Me: I know there are some that didn't get the roles that they didn't want and there are some that did. First I want to thank FenrirTheOkamXiIII because thank to her, this chapter was very well described and humorous.**

**Ronald: I really appericate for all reading this.**

**Me: Also please support the Mature stories in Fanfic. There are many authors who spent so much time writing their work and now their work is going to be destroyed. So please help them. (Especially for me. I might be doing a Mature story for a story I'm doing. If you read some of other stories that aren't fanfic, then you'll understand what anime i'm into and stuff.)**

**Here the website:**

**www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#**

**Ronald: I won't spoil what will happen in next chapter! So guess!**


	3. Royalist

**Me: Before I start the chapter, I want to ask any Deviantart Art artist out there who can draw a cover for this story. FF now have story covers and it be nice if somemone draw a cover for Reality Shifts **_  
_

**Ronald: Gunmare doesn't own GX or any cards of the series. Beta was done by FenrirTheOkamiXIII, please give her some credit for editing the chapter. **

**Iris: Enjoy the show! **

_{Chase's Theme: Elfen Lied lilium music box theme (An hour ago)}_

Both Ronald and Chase were unpacking their luggage in their dorm. They were standard-sized with the beds made and the cabinets bare, since they had yet to place their items in them yet. Their dorms were at the highest floor in the dormitory. Ronald was busily placing his shirts in one of the closets.

"Hey," chimed Chase as he walked into Ronald's dorm. "Guess what?" he asked sarcastically, leaning against the doorframe.

"Um… Tora is forced to be Miles roommate?" guessed Ronald. He received a message from the poor Austrian duelist about his fate being stuck as roommates with one of the loudest snorers in the world. "I felt so sorry to him that I gave him my ear buds and Nintendo 3DS to easily sleep listening to music instead being awake in the middle of the night from Miles's snoring." Said Ronald, remembering how much Tora liked to listen to the orchestra version of _Hikari _by Utada Hikaru.

Chase also shivered from the mention of Miles's snoring. "No, I'm here to tell you about that I'm your next door neighbor. Don't you think that's kind of cool?"

"No way," Ronald said excitedly. He ran out of his door of Chase's dorm. He opened it and his happy excited face changed into a blank expression. Chase's room was a completely a messy disaster. The bed covers were scrunched all over the mattress, dust could be seen along the carpets, wads of balled notebook paper were all over the place, and the disaster looked like a tornado blown over it. "Can't you at least clean it?"

"Why should I?" Chase asked as he jumped onto his bed, getting himself comfortable. "This mess reminds me of home." He added with a grin.

"I see," said his pal. He walked out from Chase's room and back into his. He closed the door behind him and put his back on the door and he slid down to the floor and curled himself into the ball. His eyes were holding tears of sadness. "I should visit my hometown soon." He whispered, shoulders shaking the slightest.

_{Theme Ended}_

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Castlevania-Bloody Tears piano remix}_

Miles and Tora were in their dorm organizing their stuff. They were almost finished placing their personal belongings in their room. Their dorm looked more simple than most, blank with bunk beds, but just the right size for the two of them. Miles was busy with unfolding his covers while Tora was stashing his black canvas and art supplies under his bed. They did not hear the door being pushed opened.

"Who are you guys?" asked a surprised visitor.

"Uh, we live here," said Miles, "Are you our roommate?" Miles walked up to his second roommate and took a better look at him. He was a few inches from six feet, with a light build, light skin, black untidy hair with red highlights and a few red bangs and brownish-red eyes. He wore red and black shoes, black pants with the picture of a red lightning bolt on the right knee, a black, long sleeved jacket a picture of the sun designed on the back and it was half zipped, showing a red shirt. He also wore a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a phoenix.

"Hey, where's your school uniform?" asked Tora asked with a puzzled look, he hands at worth with Tying the sleeves of his jacket over his shoulders. "It's a regulation to wear your uniform."

"Only if you're in school or the daytime," replied the mysterious duelist. "The name is Heiwa Taiyou. I'm a first year and I'm part of the student council. I didn't know that the president placed me with my roommates being the Oversea Champions." He said with a grin.

"Oh don't refer us to the Oversea Champions," said Tora modestly, waving his hand, "We're no longer known as the Oversea Champions anymore after the 'accident' happened. We're just Tora Alvintzi and Miles Frost, regular students."

"What accident?" Heiwa asked a bit suspiciously. When he got no answer, he gave a mere shrug, "It must be some mistake that gifted duelist such as yourselves are low-rank duelist like me." He said, almost nonchalantly, but still holding something else in his voice.

Miles took notice of Heiwa's suspiciousness. "Hey… We should get to the dining room. I heard their serving fired shrimp! Isn't that your favorite?" he asked Tora.

"What do you mean?" Tora asked unsure what Miles was talking about. Fried shrimp? It was one of Tora's favorites, but since when did Miles know they were serving it?

"We'll see you later at the dinner party!" yelled Miles and drag Tora by his wrist. The taller boy led the smallest out of the Slifer dorms and they made it half way to the Mess Hall.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" demanded Tora a bit angrily, yanking his wrist free from Miles's grip. "What the heck were you doing? That was really rude!"

Mile sighed in grief and looked at Tora. "Listen to me man. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that we shouldn't get close to that guy."

"You mean Heiwa? Dude, why? It looks like he was just trying to be nice. He is our roomate, after all." he pointed out.

Miles gave a pointed look, "I just don't trust him, alright? I dun't know, he just seems like bad news. Listen, Tora, don't talk to him alone, or be with him alone. At least have me, or the others watching over you." Said Miles. Tora felt his face grow red.

"Are you saying that I can't defend myself?" The blonde asked defensively. "I'm might look small, but I can easily defend myself! And you should be one to talk. You're also a second year just like me!" He growled.

"I'm not trying to say that you're weak! I'm trying to say that being around with Heiwa just gives me uneasy feeling," said Miles. "We got to tell Chase, Ronald, and Stephanie about this. For some reason, I can easily tell that Heiwa is hiding something." He was trying to be easy on Tora. Yes, he knew that the Austrian student could take care of himself, despite his stature, but he really was worried since Tora could get into trouble because of his attitude.

Tora stood there looking at the serious Miles. He had hardly ever seen him like this before. It made himself feel a bit uneasy. "What make you so certain he's hiding something? He looks like a good guy."

Miles walked up to Tora and flicked him by the ear, Tora yelping and holding onto his now-sore ear. "Fine, do whatever the Hell you want!" Miles looked at the other transferred student with irritation. "But I'm going to warn the Ronald and the others about this!"

_{Tora's Theme: Touching Moments- Xolga and Mr. Toko}_

Tora stood there, watching as Miles entered the Mess Hall. He felt something rub and purr softly between his legs. Something prickled in his eyes, and he was sure that it wasn't dust.

"Rescue Cat," he murmured softly as his duel spirit looked up at him, playfully batting his paw. Tora gave a sad smile, now use to seeing the little, black and white kitten.

_*Meow,* _Rescue Cat mewed happily. Tora kneeled down and stroked his duel spirit. Rescue purred as it felt its user's fingers gently pet him. Tora felt the prickle again, and something wet made its way down his cheek. He touched cheek, and felt a tear trail. It was warm, and unfamiliar.

Since when was it the last time he cried?

"You'll never leave my side right?" he asked worriedly, picking up the innocent creature in his arms, feeling the need to have _something_ there. Even though he already had befriended everyone on the ship and saw good in them. Ronald, Miles, and Chase were like older brothers to him, and Stephanie was like a sister. But he just couldn't find himself trusting them. Because of what had happened to him as a child, all those harsh accusations. Those words of 'useless,' 'empty', and 'substitute,' made him hold back on trusting people. The only person he seemed to trust was his cousin, Lucas, who was a teacher at Duel Academy as well. He had to make a note to visit him. But not right now. Not when he felt so alone.

Rescue Cat nodded happily before vanishing, leaving with a small mew and a light kiss on Tora's nose.

Tora stood there alone, wiping away his tear stain, and unaware that he was being watched. The watcher was Heiwa standing on the rooftop spying on Tora.

_'Odd… Jun said that Tora was more of a threat than Miles. But Miles is more suspicious of me than Tora. While Tora seems to trsut me. Hmmm, well it doesn't matter. They are both a threat to us and the school. I'll get rid of both of them so Ronald can become one of us.'_ With that in mind, the black-haired duelist watched as the small dirty-blonde walked off, probably to find some place to think.

_{Theme End}_

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Who am I from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 soundtrack}_

Stephanie was drinking a nonalcoholic wine with the three female duelists she met at the docks. "I'll be right back," she said, excusing herself from talking with her acquaintances. She got up to get another glass of nonalcoholic wine before something grabbed her wrist. "What the hell are you doing?" Stephanie asked bitterly, staring at the pale fingers around her wrist.

She looked up to see a female student with pale-skinned wand long, silky straight pale pink hair with several different layers; her bangs reached to her eyebrows, while another layer reached her chest and the last one reached her waist. Her eyes were crimson-red and her lips looked soft and petal-like.

"Sorry," she sounded so innocently, but Stephanie could tell there was venom in that voice.

"What the Hell?" Stephanie asked frighteningly. She noticed one of the girl's teeth inside was as sharp as a vampire's. If Stephanie didn't know it, she could easy mistake the girl for a one. "Let go of me!" The blue-eyed girl quickly pulled her arm from the vampire girl's hands, taking a few steps back.

"Did I do something?" the girl asked, looking hurt for some reason. "I didn't mean to pull you hand out like that. I just wanted to get your attention."

"Sorry I-," Stephanie cut herself off when she notice a hand print like bruise on her wrist, and she pulled it her to her chest. She was startled by the girl's strength. "What the Hell are you?"

The hurt girl suddenly looked at Stephanie with a sadistic smile. She walked up to the Stephanie. "I'm Luna Tsukiyomi; I'm the vice president of the student council," she said in a sadistic/childish manner. "So what's your relationship with Ronald Aoi?" She brought her face closer to Stephanie's, teeth flashing with her smirk.

"I-I d-don't k-know what y-your t-talking about," stuttered Stephanie nervously. She glared and backed away from Luna.

Luna put her finger to her lip as a huge sadistic smile came to it with its twin, "Oh, you and Ronald still are in the silly friend zone? That's boring. By the way, I don't like you or your transfer friends." She said harshly.

Stephanie quickly calmed down and coldly stared into Luna's eyes. "Well you're a girl that loves to speak her mind, don't ya?" she asked.

Luna simply gave out a childish laugh. "Tell me, Stephanie, do you have deep dark secrets you're afraid to tell anyone?" she asked back, placing her hands on her hips.

Stephanie's eyes widen from what Luna said. "W-What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Ha, that not what your face says!" replied Luna a bit sadistically. "How about a deal that'll makes us both happy? I won't find out your little secret if you leave Ronald all alone. Don't worry, you don't have to reply. Let your actions do the work. Like the old saying said, 'Actions speak louder than words.'"

Luna mysteriously walked away within the crowd of female duelist. Stephanie didn't know what just happen, but she knew now that she had to warn Ronald and the others about Luna.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Chase's Theme: Lilium Music Box from Elfen Lied OST}_

Chase and Ronald were talking to a few Obelisk-Blue students. They didn't enjoy their conversation at all. The Obelisk Blues they were talking to were their typical high school jocks. They easily ditched them and were drinking nonalcoholic wine, a sort of zing in the drinks that proved that is was close to apple cider.

"Ronald, there something I need to tell you something," said Chase when he and the LV-up duelist were alone.

"What is it?" Ronald asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"I'm retiring from dueling," said Chase calmly with his eyes closed.

"Pllssshhh!" Ronald spat his wine out, small droplets nearly staining him and his friend, "What made you consider doing something like this?" he asked calmly.

"Well… I feel like dueling isn't fun like it used to be. I usually win most of my duels easily. It's not as challenging enough for me anymore. I sometimes feel like I'm just going through some phase and just stop dueling for good. Are you upset with me, Ronald?" Chase asked. He was surprised when the black-haired young man shook his head.

"No," said Ronald, calmed and neutral. "It's your decision if you want to retire from dueling or not. If it makes you truly happy, then go with it." He added this with a smile.

Chase smiled as he looked at his friend. Ronald was actually being honest with him retiring from dueling. "You're the first one that actually doesn't mind me dueling, huh? My friends back home strongly disapprove of me going through this. They couldn't accept me for retiring from dueling. It's also the reason why I came here in the first place."

"So you're running away from your problems then?" Ronald asked in mutual tone. Chase scratched the back of his neck with a sort of sheepish smile.

"Kind of… I just don't have any more friends back at South Academy since I told them I was retiring. I just wanted to end my life at some duel academy with at least one friend approving of my decision on retiring. So I'm glad I came and met you and the others," said Chase as he refers the others, meaning Tora, Miles, and Stephanie.

"So when do you retire?" asked Ronald casually, lightly tipping his glass from side to side.

"After graduation," answered Chase. "But before I retire, I want to find that one duelist who can show me a duel I can remember for my entire life. A duel that I want to tell this to my children and my children's children and to theis children as well and I think I found the duelist who can fulfill my retiring duel." Chase turned his head to Ronald. "He's standing right in front of me."

"I'm flatter," said Ronald, a small grin on his face, "But am I truly the one who can give you the best duel? What about Ritsu or someone from the ship or this school? Didn't you see my errors during the duel?" he asked, referring to his duel with the Kaiser.

Chase simply chuckle at Ronald's response. "No… You're actually the one I want the duel the most. You took many risks in the duel today and you didn't regret a single one, or at least it didn't look like it. You never gave up on hope and stuck through the duel and kind of lost with honor. I think you're the perfect candidate to be my last opponent before my retiring." He said with a nod.

"Thanks, I think," said Ronald unsure if Chase was complimenting him or not. He put his glass up in the air. "Cheers?" he asked.

"Cheers," said Chase as his glass and Ronald's made a 'clink' sound from hitting each other. For the time being, enjoying themselves was better than anything at the moment.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Disappeared from Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack}_

Four Obelisk Blue students in the male dorm stared down at Ronald and Chase. "Let's go and make our move," whisper one of them. "Aiku, distract Chase and I'll personally talk to Ronald alone."

The student named Aiku was a tall and well built. He has brown eyes, along with his short spiked blue hair going down to his ears. He gave out a warm to smile to his leader. "I understand sir," he said happily as he walked away from the group.

The leader Obelisk watched as the Aiku walk towards the transfer students. He took a sip of his apple cider and he smirked against the edge of the glass. "Ronald Aoi… soon you'll under our control. I can't let you or your little friends go wild and ruin all the hard work we made to this school. The stage has been set too perfectly, and I can't let you turn my play of 'tragedy' into a 'happily-ever-after,'" Finishing his drink, he made a grab to pull something out of his pocket when he didn't feel it there. He looked at his pocket, then scowled as he remembered the impish look that Aiku had before he left.

"Damn you, Aiku!" he hissed under his breath, barging past the other students, confusing the lost of them.

**-Reality Shifts-**

The hunchback cloaked figure stood there silently in the Royalist's chamber room. He sat down in Masquerade's throne, watching the unmasked Masquerade walk away in a huff. He chuckled silently to himself as he held the item that the young man was looking for. The small item dangled between it's pointed fingers before it disappeared in a purple vortex.

"Oh, how you are so naïve when you can be, Masquerade. Blaming Aiku for stealing what's most precious to you. Hopefully, this little trick will help you draw Ronald closer to you. As for young Ronald, I'm sure your's and Masquerade's meeting will reawaken your power. Oh, I was in so much grief. To think that you lost your power those dreaded ten years ago." it sighed.

A corridor of darkness suddenly appeared on the pink girl's throne. A black medieval knight appeared from the darkness sitting on the girl's throne watching the crystal ball.

"Oh, your back," said the cloaked figure. "Did you do what I told you to do?" The black knight nodded, throwing a duel disk at the cloaked figure. "Good," said the cloaked figure. He drew out one card from the disk. "Kagemaru is no longer a threat to us anymore. Did you take his duel energy?"

The black knight nodded as his hand suddenly held a black orb of duel energy. The cloaked figure quickly snatched the orb and absorbed most of the energy under his cloak. The black knight noticed a faint black aura around the cloak figure. "Good… Kagemaru had remnants of the Sacred Beast within him. With this power, I can live a bit longer. Now, go and eliminate Sartorius and bring me back his duel disk and his duel energy that have remains of the Light of Destruction!" The black knight nodded as it vanished within the corridor of darkness.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Xenoblade Chronicles Main Theme}_

Aiku walked up to Ronald and Chase. "Excuse me, are you Ronald Aoi and Chase Ross?" he asked innocently. He quickly checked if his leader was looking at him. When he saw that he was gone, he shrugged and turned back to the pair.

"Yeah," said Ronald as he and Chase turned around to see Aiku. "And you must be…who?" he asked.

"I'm Aiku Kogara," introduce Aiku as he did a gentleman's bow to both Ronald and Chase, the two of them raising their eyebrows at the gesture, "I'm in your graduating class. I here to ask you Ronald to join me in the student council," Aiku pulled out a two candy bars and gave them to Chase and Ronald.

"Sorry," Ronald replied rather quickly, slipping the candy in his pocket. "I'm really not interested in the student government."

"Yeah," said Chase as he ate his candy bar. Chase's stomach suddenly felt weird. His body felt weird. And if didn't know any better, he'd say that something like a rock went right through him, "I'll be right back!" Chase ran towards the little's duelist room.

Ronald cocked his brow and he took a step away from the bluenette.

"Uh… I gotta go, too. I think I had. . . Too much cider, yeah, that's it!" he quickly made a bee-line to the bathroom, reeling back when he someone nearly barreled past him.

"A-Ah! Sorry, 'bout that." said a voice, the sharp breath and snappy accent reminding Ronald of a full-on New Yorker. He looked up and saw a pale hand held to him, the owner being an Obelisk student, dressed in the senior uniform, and his hieght reaching six feet (Seriously, is everyone at this academy over six-feet? Ronald had to wonder that). His hair was windblown and unkempt, also short and black with a green sheen and the tips of it dyed the same color. His face was set with freckles and his eyes were a light purple. He took the hand and the other boy helped him up.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking. It's my fault, err…"

"Junpie. Junpie Mizunoté. But everyone calls me Jun. And if anything, it was my fault. People say I'm an air-head but, heh-heh," Jun gave a teasing yet nervous sort of grin, pulling at one of his black locks, "I don't listen to 'em."

_{Jun's Theme: Unwavering Emotions: Pokemon Black and White OST}_

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jun. I'm-"

"Ronald Aoi," interrupted the other Obelisk, chuckling slightly at Ronald's surprised look, "I know about you. Word travels fast around here, ya know. You lost against the Kaiser, but took it with grace. That, and I'm the president of the student council." he said., his eyes looking behind Ronald.

The other noticed this, "Uh. . . You looking for something, Jun?" he asked. The other took another sheepish look, bowing his head.

"Y-Yeah. Not to sound weird or anything but, you didn't happen to see a panda hand-puppet on your way here, have ya?" he asked. Ronald stuffed his hands into his pockets, prepared to say no, when he blinked as he felt something velvet-like in his pocket. He pulled out the item, which was a panda hand-puppet with a red bow tie around its neck.

"Uh…" he and Jun stared at the puppet, before Jun's eyes lit up.

"Awesome! Ya found Chu-Chu! Thanks, Ronald!' he said happily, taking the puppet and slipping it on his left hand. Ronald just had to stare at this with bewilderment. It wasn't everyday that you saw a senior student freaking over a hand-puppet, and a panda one at that.

"No problem?" he asked.

"Leader, I see you've met Ronald Aoi." Ronald did a three-sixty, surprised to see that three other students, including Aiku, came to Jun's sides. Jun looked at the two students, nodding, before tucking Chu-Chu in his front pocket and fixing his hair. His happy expression turned darker, and Ronald wasn't liking it.

"Just what's this now?" he asked, now regretting that he was alone with four guys that now looked dangerous.

"Quite simple, dear Ronny," Ronald flinched at Jun's tone, "We want you to join the student council. We figured you'd be the perfect candidate." said the black-haired teen.

Ronald looked a bit nervous around the four student council members. "I said no to him already, "he pointed to Aiku, "So just leave me alone already."

Jun gave a chuckle as he flipped his bangs, "Listen, Ronny. I don't know how the student council in your school works, but in this school, you follow everything the student council tells you. If you join us, you can make everyone here your personal slave. Your time here in Duel Academy will be great if you join us." He said, his hand offered like before. The hand that was willing to help him up. But now, Ronald knew that the hand would only lead him to danger.

"No," he said again. "There nothing you will do to change my mind." He glared defiantly at Jun's hand, as if there were a bottle of poison in its grasp.

"Are you sure?" asked one of the other obelisk students. Ronald turned around to see another six-foot student, who had a thin, muscular build, and red irises. His hair was black, and his bangs hung down to the left side of his face. He had a square jawline that was robust and clearly easy enough to swoon some ladies. He wore the Obelisk blue trench coat undone, with a red t-shirt, blue baggy jeans and black converses. "This once in a life time opportunity you're giving up, Level up Duelist." He said as darkly as Jun.

"Jason is right," said the other obelisk blue student. Ronald notice he had snow-white hair, gentle blue eyes, and a lean built body with fair skin. He had a gentle and calm smile, which threw Ronald off, since he looked to innocent to be with the crowd he was in. He wore on his standard Obelisk Blue uniform with dark blue cargo pants along with rubber shoes. "If you refuse, we'll make your life a living Hell," the obelisk said happily.

"Knight is right," said Jason. "Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Jason Knight and our white-hair friend here is Knight Heart." He introduced.

"Just give up the act, dear Ronny," said Jun, idly swaying on his heels. "If you don't accept the offer, you and your transfer friends aren't going to enjoy Duel Academy." He said, looking like a real smart-ass.

"Don't tell me you're actually risking the good reputation of Duel Academy, are you?" Ronald asked bluntly. "Won't it ruin the school after you guys graduate? The transfer programs between all five schools should be good and fun for all transfer students."

"If the school continue to exist after this year, that is. . ." murmured Jun darkly, his once kind eyes eyeing the ground.

"What did you say?" Ronald asked.

"Nothing," said Jun calmly, his eyes looking back to Ronald. "Listen Ronny, we're doing this for the best of the school." Jun put his arm around Ronald's shoulders, the latter glaring at the taller from the corner of his eye. If this was suppose to be a friendly gesture, than he didn't want to receive it from someone like this guy, "You see, this school has a system. Have you ever heard of the caste system?" he asked innocently

"Of course," said Ronald. "But what does the caste system have to do with Duel Academy?"

"We, the student council, are on top of the system. Next in power is the Chancellor, Dr. Crowler. Third in power are the teachers in this school, and last in the system is the all these weakling in this school! The things we do behind the chancellor is child play for us. And your transfer friends are useless to you," said Jun in a charismatic way. "You no longer need weak friends if you join us, Ronald." Jun slipped his arm away from Ronald and he did a waltzing pivot, turning to Ronald and holding his hand out once more.

_{Untamable From the Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance OST}_

"Who told you that I was weak," chimed in a familiar voice. Ronald turned around to see Chase walking to them, holding his gut and looking pale with a green face. "What the Hell did you put in that chocolate?" he asked, sounding mad and sick.

"Chase, are you okay?" Ronald asked worriedly to his friend. He walked up to him and placed his hand on Chase's cheek, taking it back when he touched hot skin, "God, you're burning up a fever."

Chase pulled away and he shot dagger-like eyes at the group of four. "Which one of you stupid student councilmen thought it was funny to give me the 'runs'?" he asked furiously.

Aiku couldn't help but to cover his mouth to hold his laughter. "What make you think a like you think it was role models like the student council do that?"

"Is that a challenge?" Chase asked. He quickly pulled out his duel disk. "If it's a challenge, then I'm ready for a duel!" he yelled.

"I doubt that the newbie is going to win," said Knight cockishly. "Heck, I'm not sure if he's even from South Academy. He doesn't have a weird accent like that Austrian midget. Ha! Kid sounds like he's got cicadas shoved up his nose, that stupid Slifer! "

"Don't refer Tora like that," said Ronald defensively. "Both Tora and Miles were supposed to be Obelisk blue, but sadly they barely passed the surprised quiz!" He didn't like it when people made fun of his friends. Whatever the situation. From Tora's structure and condition, to Stephanie's stoic behavior, to Chase's duel skills, and to Miles's cocky-like attitude that came around from time to time.

"Yeah, don't talk bad about our friends like that or else you want to see what we're truly made of," added Chase, readily with him and Ronald side-by-side.

"Fine," said Jun. "I'll duel you Chase. I'll make you eat your words on how cocky you guys are really are. Then Ronald will truly see how pathetic you guys are." He was about to turn on the duel disk strapped on his left arm when Jason's hand stopped him.

"Wait," he said, "Let me duel this punk. I don't want to waste your time wiping the floor with this stupid transfer student, Jun." He sounded confident in beating the duelist. Jun shrugged, stepping back and allowing his fellow Royalist to take his stead.

"It doesn't matter which one of you guys I'm dueling. I'm going to be the one who's going to wipe the floor with!" declared Chase, sounding more confident that Jason.

"I going to show what we, the student council, are actually made of!" Jason yelled as he grabbed out his duel disk and deck.

_{Enter the Void: Birth by Sleep Soundtrack}_

**Jason 4000 (5 cards)**

**Chase 4000 (5 cards)**

"I'll start," said Jason as he drew his first card. "First I set one monster in the field in DEF mode and set one card face down and end my turn." A huge card was set in horizontal and another one appeared vertically.

**Jason 4000 (4 cards, 1 card set)**

**Chase 4000 (5 cards)**

"My draw," said Chase as he drew his first card of his turn. "I summon **Psychic Snail (1900/1200) **to the field in ATK mode. Next I play both **Mystical Space Typhoon **and **Negate Defense **to destroy your face down and make your defense mode monster in ATK." A huge purple snail came out from its yellowish shell and Chase's two spell cards did their purpose and destroy Jason's face down card and got to be reviled. It was **Dragunity Tribus (500/300)**.The bird warrior looked confused.

"Now **Psychic Snail**, attack **Dragunity Tribus **with **Psychic Slime**!" By command from Chase, the **Snail** jumps up in the air and crashes on **Tribus**, causing a huge explosion on the field.

**Chase 4000 (3 cards)**

**Jason 4000-(1900-500)= 2600 (4 cards)**

"Next I set two cards face down and end my turn," said Chase leaving up two one card. "Is this enough proof to show you what I'm truly made of?"

"This is only the beginning," said Jason. "I'll show you what I'm truly made of!"

**Chase 4000 (1 card, 2 cards set)**

**Jason 2600 (4 Cards)**

Jason drew his fifth card. "Now I first play the spell card **Double Summon **to summon **Dragunity Phalanx (500/1100) **and **Dragunity Legionnaire (1200/800) **to the field in ATK mode." **Dragunity Phalanx **appeared as a small chibi like dragon with armor on. Legionnaire appeared as a green humanoid like bird shaman creature next to **Phalanx**.

"Now I play **Monster Reborn **to bring back **Dragunity Tribus (500/300) **back to the field. Now since **Dragunity Phalanx **is a level 2 tuner monster and **Dragunity Legionnaire** is Level 3, plus adding **Dragunity Tribus **a level 1 monster, I going to synchro them to summon **Dragunity Knight -Vajrayana (1900/1200) **to the field in ATK mode."

Chase didn't look impressed as a red serpent armored dragon appeared being ridden by a red armored knight. "This all you got? My level four **Psychic Snail **has the same ATK points as your **Vajrayana**."

"Oh, I'm not done yet. I've not show you the effect of **Vajrayana's** abilities. I can equip **Vajrayana **with a level three or lower **Dragunity Dragon Type **from my graveyard. Now come back from the graveyard **Dragunity Phalanx (500/1100)**!"** Phalanx**come back riding the head of **Vajrayana.**

"Is the move over yet? This duel is getting no where," said Chase yawningly.

"Well…," said Jason agitatedly as he broke a nerve. "I now activate my dragon's final effect. By sending **Phalanx** to the graveyard, **Vajrayana's** ATK points double!" **Vajrayana's **body was releasing streak of green aura. It roared from shaking off **Phalanx**and sending him back in the graveyard. **(1900-3800/1200)**

"Now **Vajrayana**, attack **Psychic Snail **with **Dragunity Rush**!" commanded Jason. **Vajrayana** released a powerful wing tornado from its mouth and destroyed **Psychic Snail**.

**Jason 2600 (1 card)**

**Chase 2100 (1 card)**

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Run from Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST}_

"Hey," said a familiar voice as a hand grabbed Ronald's shoulder. Ronald turned around to see Ritsu. "So why is Chase dueling a Royalist?" he asked.

"A what-now?" Ronald asked confusedly. "Isn't Jason from the student council?"

"Oh, that's right. You're still new to this school. You see, the four right here," Ritsu pointed to Jun and the others, "Are called the Royalists, Junpie being the president and leader. The student council is like communist Russia. They don't believed in a normal democracy or believe in the normal ways of the student council system. They were able to pull strings behind the teachers and chancellor's backs."

"So that's what Jun meant by saying about the caste system and how the student council was on top. Are all of the Obelisk blue students over there part of the student council?" asked Ronald.

"Yes and more," replied Ritsu. "There're about eight members in the student council in this school, each of them with a different title as a Royalist."

"Isn't the student council supposed to have five members in all?" Ronald asked worriedly.

"Again, the student council here is more like communist Russia. There are three members, extra members from different dorms acting like the Russia' KGB. They said that they represent each dorm and year to help with school's activities, but I doubt it." Muttered the Kaiser, shaking his head.

Ronald turned around to the bored Chase sitting down with in some sort mediation stance, his legs crossed under him and his elbows propped on his knees, fingers crossed, "Is Chase going to be alright in this duel? During our time on the ship, he never once dueled against me or the others on ship. This is actually the first time I'm seeing Chase dueling against someone."

"He's going to be alright, I guessed," said Ritsu as he sweat drop at Chase's performance. "I already defeateded most of the Royalist last year. Jason was pretty hard to duel, Aiku and Knight were better, and Junpie nearly had me on the ropes last year. They have a new member that I never met before. He supposed to be a freshman in Slifer Red."

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Enter the Void Birth by Sleep Soundtrack}_

"Are you done yet? You're boring me," said Chase completely bored out of his mind. He got back up from the ground and he rolled his shoulders.

"Aren't you nervous at all?" Jason asked, irritated at the bored look on the other Obelisk's face, "I have more life points than you, but why should I care? I place one card face down and end my turn."

**Chase 2100 (1 card, 2 card set)**

**Jason 2600 (0 card, one card set)**

"My draw," said Chase as he drew his next card. "I play **Pot of Greed **to draw two more cards." Chase drew two new cards. "I activate my face down card, **Call of the Haunted**, to bring back my **Psychic Snail (1900/1200) **to the field in ATK mode." Chase's huge purple snail reappeared back to the field.

"Is that all you got?" Jason asked. "Surely the South Academy is better than that."

"Oh we are," said Chase as he crack a grin. "But I'm holding it all back because the duel is over."

"What?" Jason asked as he lost his breathe.

"I summon **Psychic Commander (1400/800) **and I already won with his effect." A cyborg military soldier came out of a high tech military tank. Chase flipped one card in front of Jason and everyone who is looking at the duel. "I play **Axe of Despair **to increase the ATK points of **Psychic Snail (1900-2900/1200) **and now Psychic Snail, attack **Vajrayana** with **Psychic Slime**!"

Psychic Snail jumped in the air and was about to land on **Vajrayana** till Jason reviled his face down card. "I play the trap card **Negate Attack **to cancel your-," He was cut off from Chase.

"I play my second face down card **Dark Bribe **to destroy your **Negate Attack**," said Chase as his second face down to destroy Jason's **Negate Attack** and caused him to draw a card. His snail crashed on the Jason's dragon. "Now I activate my **Psychic Commander's **effect to** lower your monster ATK points** by **500 ATK points** and delivering you more damage to you. But in return I have to lose some life points too."

**Chase 2100- 500 = 1600 (1 card)**

**Jason 2600 - (2900-1900 = 1000 + 500) = 1100**

"Now **Psychic Commander**, finish him off!" Chase pointed directly at Jason directly. His commander went back into his tank and released a missile at Jason.

"Crap," murmured Jason, hanging his head with fisted hands, "I failed you, Jun."

**Chase 1600 winner**

**Jason 0**

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Chase's theme: Lilium Music Box}_

"Chase, you won!" Ronald exclaimed as he and Ritsu went and congratulated their friend.

"I told you that I'm not weak. Heck, I beat him only using Level 4 and below monsters to win this duel. Those guys are pathetic." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Where did they go?" Ritsu asked as he noticed all of the Obelisk Blue Royalists vanished without a trace. "They were here for a second ago."

"Well it doesn't matter," said Chase tiredly. "Let call it a night." They all agreed and went back toward their dorms, nighttime already surrounding the island with crickets chirping and the sky washing with a dark shadow.

"Well, well, well," The three jumped when they saw Jun and the rest of his group in front of their dorms, Jun toying with the bow around Chu-Chu's neck, "Where do you kiddies think you going to?" he asked, smiling with fake innocents and care.

"I'm going to bed," said Chase sheepishly. "So, if you don't mind." Chase jerked off Jun from his dorm and opened his room. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Ritsu asked as he notice Chase's dorm. "There nothing wrong in your dorm. It's nice and clean like the others."

Ronald was surprised to see Chase's dorm clean. "Please tell me, Ritsu. Do we have some sort of clean lady that cleans our dorms or something like that?"

"Well yes, but she works during the morning. Why?" asked the elite.

Chase turned around to the Royalists. "What happen to my dorm?"

"What do you mean?" Jun asked innocently. "This is my dorm. Your room is right next door on the right." He said, walking into the room and pulling open the first desk, "I keep my paints and paint brushes in here, and the rest of my supplies are all around. Why would you say that this is your dorm, Chase?" Jun tilted his head like a child looking at a statue before he looked at his puppet, "Must be a not the sharpest pencil in the box, eh Chu?"

Chase opened to door next to the right. "What the hell?" Chase's dirty room was back.

"This can't be right," said Ronald worriedly. "Chase was my next door neighbor. I swear to you, Chase was next door to my dorm."

"Yeah right," said Jun. "I was your next door neighbor this whole time. You must be still not feeling right. You did spent all this time on a boat. You must still be sea sick or something like that." He said, walking to Ronald and patting his shoulder like an older brother would.

Ronald stood there quietly, silently looking at the calm-looking Jun. Seriously, how could a guy that acted so air-headed and care-free with a puppet be a manipulator behind all of it?

Chase put his hand on Ronald's shoulder. "Let it go. I just want to get some sleep. We'll figure this out tomorrow."

Ronald nodded and went back into his dorm. As soon as he did, Jun went back into his dorm, right next-door to the Level-Up duelist. Aiku went back into his room, which was across from Ronald's. Jason went into his dorm, which was on the left next to Ronald's dorm. Knight went back to his dorm down stairs, which was under Ronald's dorm. Unaware to Ronald, he was already surrounded by his enemy.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Miles's Theme: "Launchface GO! " an Remix of Launch Base Zone from Sonic and Knuckles}_

Miles yawned as he walked back into his dorm, ready to open the door before hearing something. It was soft and quiet, but he could it was the steady playing of _I'll Face Myself _by Shoji Meguro, played on the violin. Carefully, he opened the door a little, and he saw Tora's back to him as the small teen played on his stringed instrument. With one turn of his foot, Tora faced Miles with his eyes closed, a calm expression on his face.

"You play very well, Tora," Miles heard Heiwa's voice, and he shook his head before opening the door fully, starling his roommates.

"Hey, Miles. Was the party good? We would've come but Tora here was planning on staying here tonight, so I decided to stay with him. Man, he knows how to play the violin, huh?" asked Heiwa from his bed. Miles looked at Tora, the latter shooting him a glare before going back to playing _I'll Face Myself_.

"Yeah, I knew. I'm heading off to bed, so keep it down, ok?" he asked, already picking out his night clothes and heading outside for a while. Once he camed back, he was surprised to see Tora walk out of their dorm with an overnight bag, his small art supplies bag, and his violin case, "Where are you going?"

Tora spared him a look, "I'm sleeping at my cousin's for tonight. I can't sleep in a unfamiliar place unless I know for sure that someone I know is close to me." he said coldly.

"But I'm here, and you're like a brother to me, Tora." said Miles. He jumped when Tora scoffed.

"Are you? I'm really starting to doubt that, since even an brother isn't as over-protective as you," he hoisted his bags and nodded his head once, "Goodnight." he said bluntly as he walked off. Miles could only stare at the child-teen climbing down the steps, not seeing Heiwa smirk behind him.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Tora's Theme: Touching Moments- Xolga and Mr. Toko}_

Tora knocked softly on the room below his, Miles's, and Heiwa's, "Lucas? Are you here?"

"Tora?" From behind the now open door was a twenty-one-year-old man with tan skin and a light and lithe build. His hair was dark brown and slicked back and a pair of honey-gold eyes peered behind thin glasses. Tora was immediately taken into the taller's arms, "No way! Hello, cousin! I didn't see you at the welcoming party, and I was so worried." The man spoke with an Italian accent, his emotion running high with happiness.

"Y-You're chocking m-me, Lucas!" coughed Tora. Lucas placed his cousin down, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry. It's just good to see you," he said. He spotted Tora's things and he led the blonde in, "Had a dispute with your roommates?" he asked. Tora sighed and he took a seat on the two-seater of his cousin's room, the room rather small, but still with the living accommodations of a bed, a desk, a cabinet, and chest, and few papers strewn across the desk's surface.

"One of them. It's just… ugh! He and everyone else treat me like a little kid! But I'm as old as Miles and I'm a year older than most of the students! I hate it! It's just like back in Italy and East Academy, Lucas! It's like when _Oma _told me I wasn't fit enough to be the earl of the family!" he snapped, his shoulder trembling and his eyes sealed tight when he felt his tears come to his eyes again. A sob bubbled in his chest, and he cursed to himself silently for looking weak. He could feel Lucas's presence and he gave another sob when he was pulled into a hug.

_{Tora's Dream Theme: Don't Ever Forget: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Soundtrack}_

"I know, cousin, I know. I was there, remember? I was the one who told her, it was your time to be the earl, Tora. But she's stubborn as a mule, you know that." he said gently.

"'You're not fit to be earl of our family. Y-You're just common stray, filthy blood. You-You have no Italian blood in you, you worthless alley cat.' That's what she told me! You heard her!" sobbed Tora, shaking and shaking like a shivering leaf. Lucas could only hold the child-teen close, nodding quietly.

"I know. But that's what makes her different from your friend here. _He's _the one willing to protect you, earl. Not _Oma_. Just… try to talk it out with him, ok?" he asked. Tora was silent, and Lucas looked over him, seeing that the younger had fallen asleep. Sighing, he picked up his cousin and walked him over to his bed. He tucked the new student in and he pulled out one of the spare blankets from under the bed. Making himself comfortable on his two-seater, Lucas yawned tiredly before shutting his eyes.

"Night, Earl of Wildcats," he whispered. As he lulled to sleep, even he didn't hear the soft padding of Rescue Cat leaping onto his bed and tucking himself near Tora's head. With a tired 'nya,' he and the Alvintzi cousins already asleep.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Organization XII theme from Kingdom Hearts II OST}_

**Black Knight: 1450**

**Sartorius: 0**

The black knight stood there with Sartorius down on the ground. His duel disk vanished into a black gem. The gem suddenly was consumed by a black flame and turned into a huge double edge medieval sword. He walked up towards Sartorius and pointed the blade at Sartorius's neck.

"What do you want from me?" Sartorius asked weakly. He was had no more strength to move anymore. The black knight turned his head to notice a corridor of darkness opening and his boss, the hunchback cloaked figure, walked in.

"You must be Sartorius, the former vessel of the Light of Destruction, no?" the cloaked figure asked sarcastically.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Sartorius asked furiously at the cloaked figure.

"We are after your duel energy. You see Sartorius; your duel energy can still access the power of Light of Destruction. Don't worry, the Light of Destruction power is still at bay if you don't use your duel energy. We're going to kill you to gain all of your duel energy."

"What? Why the Hell do you need my duel energy in the first place? Wait, you're the one who killed Kagemaru. I felt your knight's duel energy on the night of his death! Why do you want our duel energy!"

"I need Kagemaru's duel energy for my personal needs. I need your duel energy to make the second key. You'll be perfect to vessel to make the key, but sadly you're a male and so is the other vessel to make the key." Murmured the figure.

"What does it matter if I'm male?" Sartorius asked.

"Go," commanded the cloaked figure, his knight raising his sword and stabbing Sartorius in the chest. The knight pulled out his sword. But the blade had no blood on it. What was on it was white duel energy glowing on the sword.

Sartorius's body was suddenly vanishing into black particles. "Who are you?" Sartorius rasped as his body was vanishing away.

The cloaked figure removed his hood and reviled his face. "N-No! It cannot be! Y-You're-,"

Before Sartorius can say anything, his body completely fade away into darkness.

"Sartorius?" asked a familiar voice. It was his sister, Sarina. "Sartorius, I came to check on you. Sartorius, why aren't you responding back?" she sounded worried and looked around the building.

"Hurry, take that woman's life!" commanded the cloaked figure as he put his hood back on. The Knight nodded and grabbed out a dagger. The cloaked figure waited for his knight to come back. He heard a loud cry a cross a different room where his knight had left to. The Knight came back with blood on his armor. The figure nodded "Good… Let's go."

The knight said nothing as his enigmatic leader walked into the corridor of the darkness. All he did was follow his leader in the dark and he never looked back on what he did. No regret or sorrow on what he did. It was his duty to follow orders led by his mysterious enigmatic leader. For after all, every knight followed his king.

**Iris: Who's the black knight?  
**

**Me: A character that I'm not going to spoil his identity but plays a big role in the story**

**Ronald: If people who forgot who was Kagemaru, he was the main antagonist of first season of GX series and Sartorius was the main antagonist of the second season. **

**Iris: So what is this second key anyways?**

**Me: Why the hell are you doing in the author note?**

**Iris: I wasn't in this chapter and I want take part in this at least!**

**Me: You go back to you writer right now!**

**Iris: Make me! (Iris starts to run and Gunmare chases her)**

**Ronald: While Ronald chase off Iris off the A.N., I also have a request as well. If you guys want to help this story in anyway, please review or PM us any battle theme music from any anime/video games for future duels. See you next time in next's chapter of Reality Shifts. Also I want to point out that Canon characters will be in this story as well. **


	4. Omake: Black Out and Petition

**Me: I didn't want to have this as my first Omake, but it's very important that you guys read this and I think you guys should know about the Black Out tomorrow, so please read this and understand why I made this. **

**Ronald: Gunmare didn't Beta this because the Black Out is tomorrow and it's important that you guys read this. **

* * *

"Tora! Iris!" yelled Ronald carrying a flashlight around in a bitch black back ground. He was looking for his two younger friends. "Please, respond back! Iris! Tora! Please tell me where you guys are!"

"Ronald!" cried a familiar voice. Ronald turned his flashlight and saw Iris and Tora crying and scared at the same time. They both ran into Ronald's arms. Even though they were in Ronald's arms, they were both scared.

"It's going to be alright," said Ronald like a calm father. "The purge isn't going to come to this story. So please stop crying and calm down."

"But what about the other stories?" asked Iris worriedly. "I'm scared for the other MA stories in Fan Fiction. Why is Fan Fiction doing this to us?"

"I don't know," said Ronald. He couldn't look Iris in the eyes. "But everything is going to be alright I swear."

"But when is the Black Out?" Tora asked worriedly. "I'm scare that the Black Out is going ruin Fan Fiction!"

"The Black Out is tomorrow," said Ronald. "But's it's going to be alright. Let's go back to my dorm where all of the Characters are." Ronald held both hands of Iris and Tora as Iris held the flashlight to the way home.

**-Reality Shifts-**

Miles, Chase, and Stephanie were in the lobby of the Obelisk Blue dorm. "Are you guys worried about what's going to happen at all those Fanfics that were inspired by a song? Aren't you worried for the MA Fanfics that we may never read again?" asked Miles worriedly

"I really don't care," said Chase sheepishly. "If Fan Fiction is not deleting this story, then I really don't care. I'm going back to bed if you need me. I'll there the whole time in the black out."

"You know when Fan Fiction deletes those MA stories; you'll never read your precious 'Love' Making Stories again," said Stephanie emotionlessly even though she is worried about the purge.

"What?" Chase asked. He was breathing heavily like he had asthma or something like that and fell down to the ground. "No more 'love' making stories…. No more 'love' making stories…," he kept repeating the same worlds.

"Plus the Black Out starts at tomorrow, so no one should be on the site no matter what," said Miles. "I'm scare," he admitted as he shivered to death.

Stephanie sighed and looked at the audience. "Please help with the Black Out and don't come to Fan Fiction on 23 of June please and please sign the petition at WWW. Change. Org, please?"

"Those monsters!" yelled Chase furiously. "They can't take away my 'love' making stories! You! The Audience! Sign the petition and don't come to Fan Fiction during the Black out! Don't allow Fan Fiction to destroy all those lovely 'love' making stories!"

**-Reality Shifts-**

Ritsu, Maya, Darien were in Ritsu's dorm watching movies. The movie was over and Ritsu took out the disc from the DVD player. "What should we watch next?" Ritsu asked.

"I don't think we should watch another movie," suggested Maya in her dismay.

"What wrong?" Ritsu asked worriedly as he watched Maya looking sad.

"It's the purge," said Darien. "We are lucky that we're a rated T story. But she fells so sorry to the music inspired and MA stories that are going to be deleted soon."

Ritsu sighed and went towards Maya and hugged her. "It's going to be alright," he said.

"You know they are going to delete all those violent MA gore stories you love so much," informed Maya.

Ritsu's eye widen as he drop the ground on his knees. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled furiously in the sky. "How could they delete my precious gore violent stories? Those monsters, I'm going to get them for that!"

"You know we can't do anything for them," reminded Darien. "We can only hope if the readers don't log on Fan Fiction tomorrow and sign the petition."

"We want you to sign the petition," said Ritsu acting like Uncle Sam as he points to the audience. "Go to .Org and find that petition and sign it to end this nightmare we're in!"

"That's the spirit," said Maya happily. "Please I know you can't live without Fan Fiction for one day, but you're helping a huge cause for all those writers who write mature stories if you do the Black Out tomorrow."

**-Reality Shifts-**

All of the Royalist Members were in their secret headquarters discussing of the sudden purge form Fan Fiction. "Why are you guys panicking?" Jun asked. "The purge isn't coming to Reality Shifts, so calm down."

"How can we calm down?" Aiku asked. "So many great MA Fanfics are going to be deleted and I'm going to feel guilt that this story will continue, but other Fanfics won't be after the purge."

"Yeah," said Knight. "How am I going to sleep if many Fanfics are be deleted from the purge and I'm here living the dream? Many Fanfics are going to destroy!"

"Yeah and I can no longer read my MA Yuri stories anymore," said Jason.

"What?" Luna asked a bit sadistically. "What did you say about Yuri? That kind of crap should be deleted right now the stop."

"You know that Yaoi MA stories are going to deleted right," said Heiwa as he reminded Luna about purge.

"No more Yaoi stories… No more Yaoi stories… NO!" She cried out sadistically. "We need to stop the purge somehow!"

"It's easy," said Jun. "All they have to do is not login into Fan Fiction tomorrow for the Black Out and sign the petition in .Org and they are find."

"Readers!" yelled Luna. "Sign that damn petition at Change. Org, else I'm going berserk and dispose of you all one by one!" she yelled threateningly.

* * *

**Me: I know by fact this story is not a MA story at all, but I think everyone who reads Fanfic or writes them must sign the petition no mater what. **

**Ronald: Can I tell the readers the truth?**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Ronald: Gunmare got this idea of Reality Shifts from reading tons of MA stories and got him inspired to create this story. **

**Ritsu: How the Black Out is going to work is that people with an Account shouldn't login in on the 23 of June no matter what during the purge, but you can still go on FanFiction, just don't login. **

**Iris: Please also sign the Petition at .Org and find the Find Box and Fanfiction and look for the purge link with the most signed petition. **

**Darien: I know by fact that Gunmare's friends don't write MA stories, but at least read one Fanfic on MA stories. Please you'll be helping many writers who have amazing MA stories and it will be a huge upset for them if their story is deleted. **

**Iris & Tora: Please sign the petition. Please I'm crying because I don't want anyone's story to be force to be deleted. *_Sniff*_ Because we're crying if this purge destroy so many MA stories!**_  
_

**Me: Please... Support this Black Out and don't login in FanFiction at all. I promise you if you sign the petition at .Org and sign the petition, you'll be helping many authors including me (I"m actually going to write an MA story) with their MA stories. Please I can't bare the fact that many great writers with MA stories are going to lose their Fanfics because the purge. Thanks for reading this and I hope you can sign the petition and join the Black Out and log out of Fanfic. **


	5. Monarchs

**Me: It's my Birthday!  
**_  
_

**Ronald: Happy Birthday**

**ME: Thank you! I don't own anything, just the plot and Ronald. I have also have important things to say after this chapter too. It's kind of important Oh also don't read this chapter if you haven't read Elfen Lied and Future Diary, then please be perpare for spoilers in this chapter **

* * *

_{7 days ago…}_

_{Lazy Afternoon from Kingdom Hearts 2 OST}_

Ronald was inside his cabin, mindlessly reading his pile of mangas. He didn't had anything else plan today on the yacht with the other transfer students and it was nice peaceful for Ronald to finish re-reading his favorite tragic mangas. Sitting on his bed, lying on his stomach, a manga propped by his elbows. This was one of his comfort zones.

"_Elfen Lied_, every time I read you, you always leave me crying," he said kindly to himself as small tears rimmed around his eyes. The series always had a way of clutching his heart. Once he heard a knocking at his door, he quickly wiped away the tears.

He placed down his manga and went towards his cabin's door. He opened it and noticed Tora was waiting outside for him. Ronald couldn't help but be surprised that the teen always wore uncomfortable-looking clothing. He wore a red ascot, a long-sleeved and woolen shirt, long jeans, black boots, and a wool cap in this season?

"Hey Torako," said Ronald as he moved back to allow his short friend to enter the room. "What brings you here?"

Tora walked into Ronald's cabin and sat down on his bed. Sitting like that, Ronald could have confused him for one of those stuffed dolls toy stores put on display for Christmas.

"I barely passed the quiz today. The captain also told me that the quiz was also dorm exams that they give to the school. I thought the quiz was just to see who's going to duel against the Kaiser at Duel Academy," Tora groaned, flopping back on the bed and covering his eyes with his arms.

"Cheer up Torako," said Ronald as he picks up his twelfth volume _Elfen Lied_. "You can wait for next month's duel exam and you'll go back to Obelisk rank with me, Chase, and Stephanie." He said, sitting next to the small teen.

"It's Tora," reminded Tora, "My family calls me Torako because they though_ Mama_ would have a girl. When they saw me, they kept it, since both are for boys and girls. Ugh, but the name sounds girly either way," he groaned again and Ronald had to pity him. With the long hair, appearance, and clothing, Tora _could _be confused for a girl. It was a sad fate for a guy.

"Hey what kind of manga are you reading?" Ronald jumped slightly when pale blue eyes were looking at him curiously, before they darted to the reading material next to him.

'_Wow, he sure knows how to switch his attitudes.' _he thought to himself, nonetheless holding out one of the manga.

"Oh, it's call _Elfen Lied_. Do you want to read the first volume?" Ronald asked cheerfully at his East Academy friend.

"Sure," said Tora not sure what he was getting himself into. He had only came in to see what Ronald was doing. Though he didn't want to admit it, he liked Ronald. And even though he swore to himself that he wouldn't get close to anyone besides his cousin, Ronald seemed like an OK person in his book.

Ronald placed his manga down and went to get all of the _Elfen Lied _manga from one of suite cases. This caused the blonde to sit up.

"Wait, are you lending me all twelve volumes?" He squeaked, his eyes wide and big when he saw the whole stack.

"Of course," said Ronald with a grin. "I'm also leading you my _Future Diary _manga for you to read. Trust me; you're going to love these horror and tragic mangas." He placed all of the volumes in a cardboard box and helped Tora carry all of them to Tora's cabin.

As they entered the room, Ronald looked all around. The room was neat and tidy with stacks of books on the desk, wooded houses and toyed soldiers on the nightstand, boxes of crayons and colored pencils by the bed, cans of paint and blank canvas stacked by the door, a violin case by the bed, and a canvas stand with a finished drawing of a water-colored, white tiger.

"Thanks for helping me. This box is heavy," muttered Tora as he and Ronald placed the box down. While the Austrian stacked the books by one of the empty bookcases, Ronald took a look at the white tiger drawing. The wild cat was a rare white and it's fierce, amber-brown eyes darted directly in Ronald's. The swirling back smudges around it made it look like it was prowling through wispy shadows. It looked so life-like.

"Say, Tora, did you make this?" he asked.

"Hm?" Tora turned his head before nodding and going back to shelving, "Yes. It's a present for my cousin. He'll be twenty-two in a month, but I wanted to have it done early so I decided I finish it here on the ship." Once all the books were shelved, he walked over and looked at the painting himself. With a huff, the blonde walked to his desk, rummaged through the top desk, and pulled out a carton of charcoal. Ronald stepped back and he allowed the mini-Picasso to swipe the dark and sooty rocks around the lion's paws. Nodding to himself, Tora gave a small smile before he rubbed his hands together.

Ronald had to smile himself. The piece of art was pretty amazing.

"Nice job, Tora," he commented, ruffling the blonde's hair. Tora yelped and reared back, falling backwards and into his stacks of paint.

"Tora!" Ronald winced when he saw how the colorful paint stained the blue-eyed teen's clothing. Tora's hair had went from blonde to red and he looked like something from Leonardo Da Vinci.

"Aw crap, Tora, are you ok?" Asked Ronald, trying to help up the teen-child. Tora held his hand out, almost as if he were trying to protect himself, before he got up, stumbling a little because of the puddles of paint, before he eased himself steadily.

"I. . . I'm fine. Just a little shaken. Um. . . I really need to change now, so-"

"Oh, yeah. It's cool! I should, ah, probably get back to my cabin, anyway. Sorry about that. Are you sure you're alright?" asked the back-haired teen, placing a hand on Tora's should. Again, Tora jumped back, and Ronald could see the fear in his eyes.

What was Tora so afraid of?

"R-Really, I'm fine. I just need a shower, get this place cleaned up, and all. Th-Thanks for lending me the manga. I'll return in good condition. I promise." he said, wiping a glop of blue pain off his cap. Ronald nodded his head hesitantly before waving a somewhat uneasy hand.

"Well, alright then. I'll see ya at dinner." With that, Ronald left the younger's cabin and Tora sighed and got to the shower with a fresh pair of clothing.

Right after dinner, Tora had dashed back into his cabin and he began reading the first volume of _Elfen Lied_. After a an hour or two, he finished it and moved onto the next one. Volume after volume, he grew to love the series. He even started to read _Future Diary_ and he began loving that series, too. The tragic and horror of it all moved him entirely. Tora couldn't find himself to put them down. He even lost the tracks of his time to sleep. He just couldn't put the books down. He just couldn't.

Whenever it was the right time to feel content, Tora would relax with the manga, with a stuffed, white Bengal tiger toy he kept and had since he was a child used as a pillow, and he would find himself lost in the story.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Present…}_

It was the second day after school on the island. Tora was lucky enough to arrive to his dorm before Miles or Heiwa, since he made it past the large crowds of students. After spending his first night with Lucas, he moved his overnight stuff back into the dorm the next day and he finished placing everything back where they were. He quickly pulled out the cardboard box full of Ronald's manga and continued reading them. It took him an hour to finish the last of both _Elfen Lied _and _Future Diary_.

"Man, these mangas can get pretty sad when you read them." He said to himself, closing the last volume of _Future Diary_ and snuggling his head to the Bengal tiger.

"You can say that again," said a familiar voice. Tora sat up and he quickly stuffed the toy beneath his pillow. He turned around to see Chase, Miles, and Stephanie walking into his dorm. It was Miles who spoke to Tora. "So you read _Elfen Lied_ too, huh? That's one of my favorite manga ever."

Tora remembered what Lucas told him, but he remained silent, looking at his lap.

"I prefer _Future Diary _more," said Chase. "_Future Diary _has a better ending then _Elfen Lied_."

"Why?" Tora asked, looking up, "Aren't you sad when Kouta and Kaede can't be together and Kouta killed her?"

"No," said Chase, with a shrug. "I like _Future Diary _more because the male protagonist in it didn't do 'it' with his cousin. That's the saddest way to lose your virginity." He added with a sigh.

"What do you mean Kouta did 'it' with his cousin? True at the end of _Elfen Lied_,Kouta has a daughter that looks likes his cousin, but there's nothing wrong with doing 'it' with your cousin in Japan," said Stephanie. "It's legal to marry your cousin there."

Tora looked away for a second, grateful that he was born in Austria.

"Yeah, but it's still the saddest way to lose your virginity. Still I think _Future_ is a better tragic manga than _Elfen Lied_. Even though Yuno and Yuki do become gods and everyone comes back to life at the end, it's still sick of what Yuno did to all of other future diary users." Rebottled Chase.

"Well I believe _Elfen Lied _is better than _Future Diary _because of the themes of the story deals with. Like jealousy, child abuse, revenge, social alienation, prejudice, regret and the value of humanity," said Miles with a firm nod and crossed arms.

"But is still pathetic for Kouta to do 'it' with his cousin," murmured Chase quietly so no one can listen him.

"Why are you guys here?" Tora asked bluntly, rolling off his bed and standing with crossed arms. "You guys didn't come here to talk about mangas with me."

"You're right," said Stephanie, waving her hand. "We're here to talk about Heiwa and the student council."

"The student council? Heiwa?" asked Tora surprisingly. Chase and Stephanie explained everything to Tora of what happen to them during their dinner parties. Tora was so surprised of what happen between his older friends. "The student council demanded you to leave Ronald alone? How can they force something like that in the first place? Do they have the right?" He could believe what he heard so far, but it was still hard to believe that Heiwa was tied in with this.

"I don't know," said Stephanie, tugging at one of her bang,. "So far there are six members that all of us know. We have to find the other two and be very careful with all of them."

"Where's Ronald?" Miles asked as he noticed a missing Level up Duelist was not with them. "He and Darien were following with us a few minutes ago."

The other four shrugged, unsure and wondering.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Darien's Theme: Arirang by Steve Jablonsky from Dragon Wars Soundtrack}_

Ronald and Darien were in the main office, lifting heavy cardboard boxes towards one place of the school to the other. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this," said Darien emotionlessly.

"It's alright," said Ronald, sounding a bit uncomfortable from carrying very heavy objects. "I really don't mind doing this for the Ms. Rhodes." He muttered this as he shifted on of the boxes near his shoulders.

"You're just saying that because you think she's hot," commented Darien. "Any foolish man would do anything for a beautiful woman." There was a certain spark in her eye.

Ronald's face was turning seven different shades of red. "Yeah, right," he denied, looking up. "I-I'm d-doing t-this to spend t-time with y-you!" he said nervously, grinning like a kid who's hand was caught in the cookie jar.

Darien turned around and looked directly into Ronald, two-colored eyes. "Well, you're flushing. But I doubt that you 'like' like me. Maya told me that you did 'like' me, but I doubt that." She said this with a sort of sneer.

"Hey! I didn't even tell the girl anything about me liking you! How did she know that-," he was able to cut himself from telling the truth about him liking the emotionless girl. It was most likely that she had made him tell the truth from his own mouth.

"It's kind of a gift of her," Darien replied after Ronald stopped himself from looking like a tomatoes. "She easily can tell what other people are feeling. She told me that you kind of like me, but that silly crush of yours will soon be over with a week or so." She said with a shrug, walking ahead.

"Especially if you're getting married," reminded Ronald happily, scampering right after her.

Darien's emotionless expression changed instantly into a surprised, wide-eyed expression as she looked at Ronald. She forgot about the lie she made to Chase. She was lucky that she was able to turn her face away from Ronald before her face turned pink from the white lie.

"That… That was a lie that I told Chase. I wasn't really into him and I tell that to playboys like him that I'm in arranged marriage." She mumbled.

"So you're not getting married?" Ronald asked with a slight of hope in his words. He was kind of hoping he could get a small chance, at least one date with the girl.

Darien simply sighed in grief as her expression went back to emotionless. "No, I'm not getting married at all. But promise you won't tell any playboy student that!" she snapped.

Ronald simply gave Darien a nice warm smile. "Got it," he replied nicely to her. "If I tell anyone that you not getting married, I'll eat a thousand needles." He would have thrown in a mock salute, but the boxes he was carrying was making that difficult.

They quickly finished Ms. Rhodes's errands and went back to report back to her. "Thank you for helping me," said Ms. Rhodes, thanking for her senior students for helping with her work. She was young a beautiful with long blonde hair and silver-grey eyes, dressed in a white blouse with light blue jeans.

"Anytime," said Ronald. "I really don't mind helping you. Just give a call."

"Same," said Darien emotionless and drawn-out.

Ms. Rhodes watched them walk back towards the door. "Guys, wait! There something I want to give you both." Ms. Rhodes saw both Darien and Ronald turn back to her. Ms. Rhodes's eye widen as she look at Ronald.

Maybe she was seeing things, but she swore she saw what she saw. The second Ronald turn around, his appearance change into a young man with brown hair with a lighter shade on top of his head. Ronald's brown jacket and green t-shirt change into a slifer red blazer jacket and a black t-shirt. His shoes went white into red boots and Ronald's mix lapis-blue and sardonyx-brown eyes turn into dark, chocolate-brown eyes.

"Is something you want to tell me, Alexis?" the way Ronald spoke to her was exactly how the boy she knew spoke to her.

"What did you just say?" She asked .

"I asked if there something you wanted to give us, Ms. Rhodes," replied Ronald. He wasn't the young man that she knew from nine years ago. He was now his old self, looking at her curiously, "Ms. Rhodes, are you okay?"

Alexis wave her hand away from the students. "I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all. I'm still new to a life as a teacher here," she lied. She was a student teacher in a different duel school. She could just tell both students what she just saw. They'd think she was crazy if she told them. She simply gave them special coupons for the school store for them to use and left.

Alexis was now all alone, wondering what her friends are doing right now this second. "I wonder if it's a good time to visit them?" she asked herself, thinking of her friends besides her old slifer red friend.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Luna's theme: Black Liliana - Umineko no Naku Koro Ni BGM}_

"Hey guys," said Tora, after the small time they had in his and Miles's dorm passed, "Can we all go to Ronald's dorm and return his mangas and 3DS back to him?" he walked passed Miles- the latter giving a shocked look- and he looked directly at Stephanie and Chase, "I've finished all the mangas and my cousin gave me some ear plugs. Plus, I promised I return all of stuff in good condition."

"Come on," said Miles. "Don't tell me you're still mad of what happen last night! After everything you've heard!"

"Oh I'm still mad," replied Tora a bit sourly in his tone, kind blue eyes sort of dark and cloudy, "But what happened with Stephanie and Chase with the student council, that I can believe. For all I know now, you could just be saying that stuff about Heiwa just because you don't like him. I'm staying here, but I still don't forgive you, _eselhengst_. " he muttered.

'_Do I even want to know what he just called me?' _wondered Miles worriedly.

"That's good," said Stephanie, ignoring the conversation, "Since we have more allies on our side, we can easily take down the Royalists with the five of us together."

"What's this?" chimed a familiar voice, someone walking into Tora, Heiwa, and Miles's dorm. "What this talk about Royalists?"

"Oh, we're just talking about the Royalists and our encounter with them last night," said Chase. "So what bring you here, Iris?"

"Oh, I was bored," said Iris, looking interested at Tora's cardboard box. "What's this?" She took Tora's box and look through it. "_Elfen Lied_? _Future Diary_?" her face went sour from looking at the covers.

"What wrong with them?" Tora asked, looking at the covers himself.

"The mangas are fine, I guess. But it's too much gore in my taste," replied Iris as she placed the mangas back into Tora's box. She took notice of the Nintendo 3DS in the box. "Oh, what's this?" she asked childishly as she turned on the device and bopped her head when the theme for _Kingdom Hearts: Recoded _played.

"That's Ronald's stuff. We're returning this to him today," said Miles as he snatched the 3DS away from Iris's hands, turning off the gaming device, "So don't touch this stuff."

"Hey, I was playing that!" complained Iris, pouting at Miles. Her mad cute face quickly changed. "Oh, by the way, make sure you don't run into the Royalists while returning this stuff. They'll accused you of stealing stuff and report it to the Chancellor. I remember that happen to many students last year. A lot of them were either expelled or suspended because of it." She explained.

They all walked out from the dorm, Tora still carrying the box full of Ronald's mangas' and 3DS. They were all talking about _Elfen Lied _and _Future Diary_. Chase was talking about what he learned from both mangas.

"What I learn from reading both mangas is that girls with pale skin and pink hair are complete psychopaths," he said, winger finger pointed up to prove his statement. "From both mangas, both pink hair and pale skin heroines were sick murders and wanted the male protagonist all for themselves. Plus if you ever see one, then run. They'll probably kill you on the spot if you're close by."

"You're joking," said Miles, "Do you really think we're actually going to meet a Diclonius in real life or an actual psychopath in Duel Academy?" he asked this with a laugh.

"Miles is absolutely right. . . For once," said Tora, soon catching onto the laughter coming from his two other male friends.

Stephanie stood there quietly as she looked at her hand print bruise. "Guys, I think I have to tell you more about the vice president. It's her description."

"Yeah," said Iris, agreeing to Stephanie. "You have to know what our evil vice president look like!"

"I'm guessing she's fat like a hippo," laughed Miles.

"And she's ugly like Medusa," added Chase with laughter of his own.

"She probably have the worst hair style known to man, too!" added Tora as he tried to contain his laughter. His gut felt tickled, and felt like he was going to break his jaw from all the laughter. He had never this much.

Tora's happy-laughter face change as he dropped his box full of Ronald's things (Thank god there was a lot of grass all around) as he looked at what he saw.

Chase and Miles look at what they saw to. They took a few steps away from Tora. "No way," murmured Chase frighteningly. "It's a Diclonius! Stay away from her by two meters or else her vectors will come and get you!" Chase tried to run back to Tora's and Mile's dorm till Stephanie caught him by his collar of his t-shirt.

"She's not a stupid Diclonius, you idiot," Stephanie said coldly to her friend, blue eyes narrowed.

"Then she's a pink-haired psychopath!" panicked Miles as he ran towards his dorm as well before Stephanie caught him by the back of his collar again.

"Don't be a moron! She's not a psychopath from those damn horror manga!" replied Stephanie angrily at her idiot friends. "That girl over there is the damn vice president of this school!. . . Though 'psychopath' would be the right term for her, if anything." Stephanie looked up at the vice president of the school. "What the Hell do you want now, Luna?"

Luna was there, smile as sociopath-looking as usual. She walked closer towards them and shot dagger-like eyes at Tora's box. She walked closer towards the young Austrian blonde, causing the young student to yelp and scramble behind Stephanie, clutching her hand like a frighten child. To him, Luna was the equivalent of the mythical child-eater, _el cacuy_, that his aunt and uncle had told him whenever he disobeyed in Italy. One act of disobedience, and _el cacuy _would come after him. Though now, Luna seemed much more scary then the kidnapping shadow-creature.

All of the transfer students and Iris saw that Luna wasn't alone. A swarm of Obelisk Blue students were gathering right behind her and one particular Slifer Red student was at her side.

"Heiwa?" asked Tora worriedly. "What are you doing with the vice president?"

Heiwa didn't reply back to Tora instantly. Instead, he smirked darkly, causing Tora to tremble.

"What do you think?" he asked, chuckling and smirking at Tora. "I'm simply doing my job. And by the looks of things, you guys are definitely hiding something. What's in the box?"

Tora ran forward to get the box, but he was stopped by a boot, the toe of it nearly smashing his nose. Luna smirked and she looked at the box herself.

"Manga," she said, picking up one of the volumes and the 3DS, "These mangas don't belong to you, Torako. By looking at the covers of each _Elfen Lied_ and _Future Diary _volumes, they're all autographed. _Elfen Lied _says this, _'To Ronald, I hope you live long, from Lynn Okamoto.'__Future Diary _says, _'Ronald, I hope you continue to enjoy reading, from Sakae Esuno.'_ Plus, they have a Nintendo 3DS that have a label on the bottom saying that it belongs to Ronald Aoi."

"Can you explain why you guys have things belonging to the Level up Duelist?" Heiwa asked darkly towards the other students. "You will all be reported for stealing property that isn't yours."

"What do you mean? Ronald let me borrow this stuff!" yelled Tora, trying to swipe the stuff back, only to be kicked swiftly at. He tumbled back with a pained cried.

"Tora!" Iris made her way to help him up, but Tora shrugged her off and got back up him self, ignoring his bleeding lip and bruised side. He glared at Heiwa, he being the one who kicked him.

He spat away blood and before looking at Miles's apologetically

"Sorry for not believing you, Miles." he whimpered. Miles gave him, before walking to him and petting his head. Tora flinched at the contact, but he allowed the hand to get his hair. To this, he would take this as a sign that all was forgiven between him and Miles. He then shot a glare at Luna, "Ronald will be here any second, you'll see!"

"Okay, let's wait for five minutes and see if your 'friend' arrives," said Luna as she held onto the box, much to Tora's anger.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Ronald's theme: Tears of Light from Birth by Sleep soundtrack}_

Ronald was sitting at the edge of the school's roof looking at the view and site of the sparkling ocean. He smiled to himself, leaning back a little.

"The view looks great, doesn't it?" asked a familiar voice. Ronald turned his head to see Darien holding two sandwiches, wrapped and fresh from the open-freezer. "Are you hungry?" she asked as she passed one of the sandwiches to Ronald. She sat a few feet away from him as she passed him the sandwich.

"Thanks," said Ronald as he unwrapped the wrapper. He took a small bite of it and noticed the flavor. "Pizza?" he couldn't help but to raise his brow and turn to his fellow student. "What kind of sandwich is this?"

"There are known as drawbread," said Darien. "They're sandwiches that consists of different types of food, each with different ingredients, ranging from pizza to egg to koroke to chestnut. They are made by Ms. Dorothy, the school's store owner. She put them in identical wrappers because of one special sandwich."

"What kind of sandwich is that?" Ronald asked as he scooted closer to Darien. Darien notice that Ronald was scooting closer to her, so she scooted away from him.

"It's known as the Golden Eggwich," said Darien as she unwrap her sandwich. "It's the tastiest sandwich out there. Or so they say. I've never tried it. Reason why we have drawbread in school is to eat it and help drawing skills. The Golden Eggwich brings confidence."

She took one nibble of her sandwich. Ronald stared at her lips as she took a small bit of her sandwich. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. She opened them and didn't look too impressed with her sandwich.

"Didn't get the Golden Eggwich?" asked her black-haired companion.

"No," she said, sounding a bit disappointed. "I've been trying to find one for the last two years I've been here. I remember Iris drawn out the Golden Eggwich for an entire month. She did tried to give it to me, but I decline because I wanted to try and draw it out myself."

"So what sandwich did you get?" Ronald asked.

"I just got a plain hamburger sandwich," deadpanned the Obelisk blue female.

Ronald scooted closer to Darien again. Darien knew Ronald was scooting closer to her, trying to make his move. She could easily scooted away from him, but this time she scooted closer to him by an inch or so away. Ronald was surprised that she was doing this. He didn't say anything, but continued to eat his pizza-falored drawbread next to Darien and enjoy the quiet moment they had.

From behind of both them, unaware of this being's presence, a ghost girl was standing behind Ronald. She gave a dagger-like stare at Darien. She was the same ghost girl that was with Ronald against his duel against Ritsu. She stood there quietly, looking at the two humans bonding with each other. _"Quomodo inutilis amare mortalis? Nescio quid habeat?"_ she asked darkly at Ronald.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Luna's theme: Black Liliana - Umineko no Naku Koro Ni BGM}_

"Looks like Ronald isn't coming at all," said Luna, glaring at the wounded Tora. "That proves that you did steal his things!"

"For the last time," declared Stephanie. "Tora borrowed this stuff from Ronald and he was going to return it. What gives you the right to judge Tora like that?"

"You said that Ronald will come any minute and you lied," said Heiwa, also glaring at Tora. "We don't take liars here to lightly. We forced to confiscate this as a tial for stealing. You are convicted of stealing, Torako Alvintzi."

"That's right. I wonder how poor little Ronald will feel after finding out that his most trusted friends betray him?" asked Luna darkly with a sadistic smile. "Oh the suffering he'll feel after knowing his best friend, this little midget, betray him."

"That's enough!" yelled Tora furiously, everyone surprised that the blonde had yelled that loud. "I did nothing wrong! And I won't allow you to drag my friends into this! And I swear, I will sic a wild pack of jaguars on the next person who jokes about my height, appearance, or anything of the sort! How about this, a duel between you and me! If I win, you'll have no choice but you let my friends and I slide and give me back Ronald's stuff."

"And if we win?" Heiwa asked, looking at the young one with doubt.

"I'll take the blame and you guys have the right to take my deck," said Tora weakly, his hand going to the pocket, where his deck rested.

"That's fine," said Luna agreeing the terms. "I'm going to duel you personally. I originally wanted to duel Stephanie to find out her 'secret', but I want to see what kind of power the East Academy short-stuff has."

"You're asking for it, you _hündin_!" growled the East Academy Champion.

"Are you sure?" whispered Heiwa worriedly, his eyes looking to the angered blonde. "I don't think you even have a chance against an Oversea Champion."

"What makes you think that?" she asked coldly towards Heiwa. "He's just a slifer red wannabe. I bet he doesn't have a capable deck to win."

"Tora didn't know that the quiz you made the Overseas Champions take was a dorm exam. If he had known, he would have gone to Obelisk blue," replied Heiwa calmly.

"I really don't care," said Luna as she strapped on her duel disk. "These so-called champions are chumps."

"Fine, don't blame me for losing against Tora," said Heiwa as he back away from Luna. Luna quickly grabbed him by his collar of his blazer. "What is it now?" he muttered.

"I need you find information on all of the Overseas Champions," said Luna more kindly to Heiwa. Heiwa nodded and quickly ran away.

_{Numquam Vincar - Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST}_

Tora quickly strapped on his duel disk and shuffleed his deck and inserted his deck in his deck slot. "I'm ready to duel against you," he said confidently.

"This isn't a fair fight," said Luna, sounding a bit disappointed. "You're dueling against the number one female duelist in the school."

"I'll make you eat your words, you damned _ziege_!" yelled Tora as he drew out his five cards from his deck.

"Ugh! You're insulting me in German, you stupid twerp! Fine, lets duel, midget!" screeched Luna.

"Lets duel!"

**Luna 4000 (5 cards)**

**Tora 4000 (5 cards)**

"Lady's first," said Luna as she drew out her first card. She looked at her six cards in her hand. She took notice of certain card in her hand. "I see… You're always there no matter how many I times I dispose of you." She simply sighed and looked at her other five cards.

"What did you say?" Tora asked.

"Nothing," said Luna. "I summon **D. D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600) **in ATK mode." And dagger like saber sword came in front of Luna. "Next I set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

**Luna 4000 (3 cards, 2 set)**

**Tora 4000 (5 cards)**

"My draw," said Tora as he drew his sixth card. "I summon **Giant Rat (1400/1450) **and now I activate the spell card **Forbidden Chalice **to increase my **Giant Rat's **ATK Points! **(1400-1800/1450)**"On Tora's side was a huge disgusting rat with a skull in his claws. Above the rat was a chalice full of red wine. The chalice split all over **Giant Rat **to increased his ATK points.

"Nice, but I play **Dark Bribe **to prevent the effect of **Forbidden Chalice**, not only does this prevent you from activating your effect, but there's more," chimed Luna.

"I play **Mystical Space Typhoon **to destroy **Dark Bribe**! So what now?" asked Tora slightly cockish as the wine spilled all over his rat.

"Chains," murmured Luna sadistically. Her bangs covered her eyes as her sadistic smile vanished into a sadistic scowl.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Iris's theme: Aerith's theme from Final Fantasy VII theme}_

"So what's so important about chains?" asked Chase.

"What are chains anyway?" Stephanie asked. "I remember a topic about chains in my old school, but I was sick and no one told me about the truth of chains."

"A **chain** is formed when one player activates a card effect and another card effect is activated in response," explained Iris. "Example of what happen in this turn. A **chain **started when Tora activated **Forbidden Chalice **and made the **first chain**. A **second chain** was made when Luna played **Dark Bribe **and a **third chain **was made when Tora countered **Dark Bribe **with **Mystical Space Typhoon**. So Luna made a **chain of three**. But what does she have planned with those **chains** anyway."

"I think I know," said Miles as he put his hand under his chin and rubbed it. "I remember there was a rare monster that has this special ability to be summoned with the effects of **chains**, but I can't remember the name of the card or how it looks."

"Wait," said Iris. Her eyes widen and her jaw drop. "Don't tell she's summoning her former signature card!"

"Signature card?" the group asked as they continued watch the duel between Tora and Luna.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Numquam Vinqcar - Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST}_

"Now since we made a **chain of three**, I can special summon a Level nine monster to the field. Now please welcome," the clouds darken in the sky as the winds pick up, and a huge cloud like whirlpool appeared, "**Winged Kuriboh LV 9 (? /?)**."

Everyone, even Tora, awed as a small fur ball creature appeared on Luna's side. **Kuriboh** was suddenly wore red magician medieval armor similar to **Breaker the Magical Warrior** and had huge gauntlet red claws.

_"Kurr," _it purred out.

Luna stood there, quietly scowling at her **Kuriboh** monster. "I activate **Winged Kuriboh LV9's** effect. All spell cards that been activated on the field are banished from play. So your **Forbidden Chalice **is banished. Plus for each spell card you have in your graveyard, **Winged Kuriboh LV9 **gains 500 ATK and DEF points each. You have two cards in your graveyard, so that adds up to 1000 ATK and Defense points!" **(?-500/?-500) (1800-1400/1450)**

Tora stood there, horrified at his situation. He could use his **Giant Rat **to attack Luna's **Winged Kuriboh **right now, but he noticed Luna's mysterious face down card. It could be **Mirror Force **and Tora was defenselss from direct attacks_. 'Crap! I need to play this safe. I can't activate any spell cards or send them to the graveyard. I have one more spell card in my hand with one trap card and a monster card. The trap card is _**Magic Cylinder**_. It's safe if I set this card.'_

"I set one card and end my turn!" declared Tora as he set one card face down in front of him.

**Luna 4000 (2 cards, 1 set)**

**Tora 4000 (2 cards, 1 set)**

"My draw," said Luna as she drew her third card. "This is kind of pathetic of you, Tora. You should haved attacked **Winged Kuriboh LV9**, but that's your downfall. I was going to let it slide if destroy him. But it's your funeral." She added with a shrug.

"What are you talking about?" Tora asked. _'Does she have a grudge on that card? Is _**Winged Kuriboh LV9 **_her duel spirit or something, like me with _**Rescue Cat**_?'_

"I activate my face down card, _Cup of Ace_," said Luna as she revealed her face down card. Tora cocked his head to the side, blinking.

_'It wasn't another trap card? But why would she set a card like that? Is she trying to psych me out?' _thought Tora as a coin was suddenly flipped in midair.

The coin flipped tails and Tora drew two cards. The Austrian slifer now had four cards of two spell cards and two monsters cards. "What else are you planning to do next?" he asked.

"I play **Pot of Greed **to draw two more cards. Next I play **Card of Destruction**!" Tora's jaw dropped as Luna disposed of all five of her cards and grabbed five more new ones.

"You got to be kidding," said Tora. He disposed of his four cards and notice Luna's **Winged Kuriboh LV9 **was glowing. **(1000-2000/1000-2000)**

"Now **Wing Kuriboh LV9**, attack **Giant Rat **with orb of light!" declared Luna as she pointed at Tora's **Giant Rat**.

_'Kur,' _purred **Winged Kuriboh LV9 **as it released a powerful orb of light directly at **Giant Rat**. **Giant Rat **engulfed by **Kuriboh's** orb of light and it screeched as it was destroyed.

**Luna 4000 (3 cards)**

**Tora 4000-(2000-1400) = 3400 (4 cards, 1 set)**

"Now **D.D. Warrior Lady**, attack Tora directly," said Luna darkly at her warrior. Her warrior jumped in the air as she was prepared to slash on Tora.

"I activate **Magic Cylinder**," said Tora, sighing in relief as two purple cylinders popped out from the field. **D.D. Warrior Lady **fell into one of the cylinders and out of the other. But she came out attacking her owner.

**Tora 3400 (4 cards)**

**Luna 4000 – 1500 = 2500 (3 cards)**

"Why?" Luna asked quietly that Tora barely heard it. She sounded hurt all of the sudden. Her eyes were covered by her bangs again.

"Why what?" he asked her.

"Why did you stood so low to do a dirty trick like that!" cried Luna as she was sobbing. She suddenly started to laugh hysterically insane. "Why?" she asked a bit childish with her sadistic smile back on her face.

Tora there frighteningly looking at the bipolar Luna, "Crap, and I thought I had Bipolar disorder." He thought. Though his symptom was easy to control, he was a little worried for Luna. Disorders like their could really wreck a person's mind.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Ronald's Theme: The Other Promise Kingdom Hearts II OST}_

Ronald and Darien were still sitting at the edge of the rooftop. They were sitting a few centimeters away from each other. During their quiet moment together, both Ronald and Darien scooted closer and closer to each other. They stood their quietly till Darien excused herself and promise to be right back. Ronald backed away from the edge of the rooftop and laid down on the rooftop and stared at the clouds. He closed his eyes and waited for Darien to return.

He knew by fact that he heard footsteps walking towards the stairs that lead to the rooftop. He guessed it was Darien. He didn't bother opening his eye lids because he too tired to do so. "You're back," he said. "So what took you so long?"

Darien stood their quietly, walking up towards Ronald. She sat on her knees on the right side of Ronald's head. She gently lifted his head and placed it on her knees. "Hey! What the heck are you doing Darien?" he asked her, his face turning red.

He was about to open his eyes till Darien cover his eyes with her hand. The only thing Ronald saw was blue rubber from Darien's blue gloves. "Darien, stop," demanded Ronald nervously. But Darien didn't stop, she gentle stroke his hair. Ronald was oddly enough enjoying it. "Darien," he moaned. "That feels so nice. I didn't know you were straight forward with your feelings." He said softly.

_"Ego non Darien," _said Darien darkly. Her voice sounded different. Ronald felt a bit suspicious on the blue-haired female.

"What?" he asked her. Ronald couldn't tell what language Darien was speaking. He tried to remove Darien's hand from his eye lids, but Darien had a strong grip. "Darien what are you doing?"

Darien brought her face closer to Ronald. Ronald can easily tell that there was someone breathing on him. "Darien, stop it!" Ronald tried to struggle but for some reason he felt he was under a trance. "Please-," Ronald was cut off as he felt something on his mouth. They were soft and warm. Ronald didn't struggle at all after feeling what was on his lips. _'Is she kissing me?' _he wondered, his head spinning.

It was true that Ronald was being kissed, but it wasn't Darien who was kissing him. The mysterious girl removed her lips and Ronald was able to escape from the girl's lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked the girl. He didn't turn around to see what she looks like. "And what did you say earlier ago?"

The mysterious girl stood with a pleased grin on her face. She spoke softly yet darkly towards Ronald, "I said, I'm not Darien," she spoke. "Also, your love belongs to me and no one else. So forget that useless girl!"

"What?" Ronald yelled furiously. He noticed that mysterious girl was gone. The only thing he noticed was a long, single strand of hair on the ground. Ronald picked it up and noticed something particular about it. It was pure, snowy-white. "White hair?" asked the LV Duelist. The white hair color looked familiar to him, too familiar. Ronald was horrified from knowing who the hair belong to. "This can't be…"

"Ronald," said a familiar voice. Ronald turned to see Darien walking in with two cups of Starbucks coffee. She noticed Ronald's pale face. "Are you alright? You look so pale."

"Nothing," replied Ronald, shaking his head. "I… I'm thankful for spending the evening with you. I hope we can do this some other time." He bowed his head slightly.

"Yeah…" Darien's eyes drifted away from his. Ronald took his Starbucks coffee and walked away. Darien stared as Ronald walked away. "I think it's better off if we stay friends right?" she murmured, so quietly that Ronald didn't heard it at all.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Numquam Vincar - Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST}_

**Tora 3400 (4 cards)**

**Luna 2500 (3 cards)**

"I set one card and end my turn," said Luna calmly. She gave a dagger-like stare at **Winged Kuriboh LV9**.

**Tora 3400 (4 cards)**

**Luna 2500 (2 cards, 1 set)**

"My draw," said Tora as he looked at his fifth card. "I summon **X-Saber Airbellum (1600/200)** to the field in ATK mode. Next I play **Monster Reborn **to bring back **Giant Rat.**" A warrior like lion appeared with gauntlet sharpened with blades that look like claws appeared on the field.

"So you have one tuner monster and one normal monster. Kind of useless," commented Luna broadly. "Plus my **Kuriboh** gains another 500 ATK points." **(2000-2500/2000-2500)**

"_Kur," _agreed **Winged Kuriboh LV9 **giving a bored expression as well.

"Shut up," hissed Luna at the fur ball.

"Stop mistreating that duel spirit!" yelled Tora, teeth gritted and brows furred. "What did **Winged Kuriboh LV9 **do to you?"

"Why don't you shut up, shrimp! I'm not all 'lovey-dovey' with this rat like _your _rat!" yelled Luna furiously at both Tora and **Winged Kuriboh LV9**. Tora looked to his side, noticing the transparent **Rescue Cat**. With a soft smile, Tora held out his arms and**Rescue **jumped into them, purring in delight. Tora let out a soft smile and laugh while Luna rolled her eyes.

"I've never seen _anything _more pathetic than a sixteen-year-old shorty getting all cuddly with a weak monster." she muttered. Tora glared at her while **Rescue Cat **jumped from Tora's arms, hissing and spitting at the pink-haired girl with his fur on end.

"Don't call **Rescue Cat **weak, you witch! My führer gave him to me before he died, so lay off! What gives you the right to act so heinously towards others! What gives you the right to use false accusations without hearing the other side of the story! With every story, there are different points-of-view, and each must be heard! So tell me; why do you act this way!" he yelled.

Luna slowly tried to calm down her breathing. She stared at Tora a bit more before she started to laugh all of the sudden.

"What's wrong?" Tora asked worriedly for Luna's mental health. "Why are you acting like that?" He knew that mentally-ill people could be very dangerous. It happened to him often when he was a child, because of his Bi-polar disorder. He may have knew how to control it, but the pain of its reality still hurt him.

"You know… I used to love reading _Elfen Lied _and _Future Diary_. They were my favorite mangas of all time. I can easily compare myself to the heroines of the story. I have Yuno's insanity and trust issues. I can also compare myself to all three personalities of Kaede," she giggled evilly.

"How are you like Kaede?" asked Tora. To be honest, he wanted to know and at the same time, he didn't. Maybe he could duel his way to help her. Just maybe he could save the girl by dueling her. No one, not even this insane girl, deserved this kind of pain and sorrow.

"I have all of Kaede's personalities. I have the killing instinct of Lucy, which is hard to control. My killing instincts are my dueling instincts and how I'm merciless in my duels. I have Kaede's past and wisdom. But I have Nyu's personality for… for…" she stopped herself from going on conversation. She couldn't expose her true intentions. Well, at least not yet. "I have Nyu's personality to hide the truth from the one I love." He pale skin rose in pigment as she remembered flashing purple eyes that hid behind a black mask, how romantic they were.

"Love?" asked Tora. His pants leg was tugged on, and he looked down to **Rescue Cat**, reminding him of the duel, "Well it's still my turn. Now I Synchro my **X-Saber Airbellum **with **Giant Rat **to summon **Naturia Landoise (2350/1600)**,"said Tora, breathing in ocean-tainted air as a huge turtle-like temple with a beautiful garden appeared on the field.

"What so great about this monster?" spat Luna to the now calm foreigner, "He is no match for **Winged Kuriboh**."

"I haven't activated his effect! I can send one spell card in my hand to the graveyard-," Tora was cut off when Luna interrupted him.

"All you're doing is increasing my **Kuriboh's** ATK points **(2500-3000/2500-3000)**,"said Luna, the growl in her voice causing Tora to shiver.

"Y-You're wrong! **Naturia Landoise's **effect allows me to stop the effect of a card and destroy it! So I'm cancelling your **Winged Kuriboh LV9's **effect and destroy him too!"

Luna didn't feel any reactions when **Naturia Landoise **crushed her **Winged Kuriboh LV9 **by stomping on it.

"Good riddance," murmured Luna darkly as her **Kuriboh** was destroyed, small pixels flying everywhere.

"Now **Naturia Landoise**, attack **D.D. Warrior Lady**," demanded Tora. **Landoise** lifted his legs and stomped on **D.D. Warrior Lady.**

**Tora 3400 (3 cards)**

**Luna 2500 - (2350-1500) = 1650 (2 cards, 1 set)**

"Are you done?" Luna asked darkly, eyes half lidded with boredom. "I can no longer tolerate an annoying slifer pest like you."

"I end my turn," said Tora, ignoring Luna and placing his arm down.

"My draw," said Luna as she drew her third card. She looked at it. "I play **Graceful Charity**." Luna drew three more cards and noticed what she had. "I dispose of **Delg the Dark Monarch **and **Dark Armed Dragon **to the graveyard. Next I remove both**D.D. Warrior Lady** and **Dark Armed Dragon **from my graveyard from play to summon **Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)**!"

"What?" Tora asked nervously as a blue armored, demotic-looking warrior appeared from a portal in front of Luna's side. He saw a falcon blade wield by the warrior and demonic shield he use to block.

"I'm not done yet! I play my trap card **Call of the Haunted **to bring back **Winged Kuriboh LV9 **and I also play** Monster reborn **to bring back **Delg the Dark Monarch (2400/1000)**" yelled Luna. Tora couldn't help but stare as the clouds turn darker and a huge corridor of darkness appeared. A huge armored warrior came out with his black cape on. The black Knight put his hand out and released black lightning from his land directly at Tora's deck and Kuriboh appeared back on Luna's side of the field.

"What is he doing?" Tora asked, horrified, crying out when a pulse of lightening ran through him.

"TORA!" Everyone yelled.

"**Delg's** effect allows me to remove two cards from your graveyard. Plus for each card you are forced to remove, you also must send the same amount from the top of your deck to the graveyard for each card your remove. So I decide to remove both **Giant Rat **and **Negate Attack**."

Tora removed his two cards and drew out his next two cards. He took notice that they were both spell cards.

"What!" Tora turned pale and his stomach churned as his face twisted with grief. "_Verdammt_. . ."

"Now I activate **Black Luster Soldier's **effect. I can activate one of his two effects. I activate his effect to remove one monster on the field."

Tora looked to the ground, a sad smile on his face as he closed his pale eyes, "I guess this it, huh?" he muttered, not even opening his eyes when he felt **Rescue Cat **stroke and mew sadly between around his feet.

"Yes," said Luna. "**Luster**, remove this piece of junk on the field for me." Her knight nodded and he pierced his blade through Tora's rock like turtle garden. **Landoise** tremble in millions of pieces of stone.

"Now I activate **Winged Kuriboh LV9's **effect. For each spell card in you graveyard, he gains 500 ATK points for each card!" **(?-3500/?-3500)**

"Hey," said Tora, eyes still closed but his head inclined. "I got a question. Why didn't you activate **Luster's** other effect and attack me twice?" he asked, now-sad blue eyes looking at Luna curiously, also bending to his knees and picking up his white and black kitten duel spirit, stroking his ears. "Why are you allowing **Winged Kuriboh **to attack me instead if you despised him?"

"Shut up," said Luna, glaring at Tora like he was a mosquito. "**Kuriboh**, end this!" Luna turned away as **Kuriboh **released a powerful orb of light directly at Tora. Tora hissed but stood his ground as the white-hot light burned around him.

**Luna 1650 Winner**

**Tora 0**

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Luna's Theme: Who Am I? from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 soundtrack}_

Tora stood there on his knees looking defeated against Luna. "I… lost.. ." He began to sniffled, then whimper, before his pale-colored eyes gushed with tears. He refused to let them drop, though.

'_It'll just prove __**her **__right. It'll prove her that I have no right to become the earl. I. . . I must be strong. I. . . I-I have to!' _he shut his eyes tightly, one tear making its way passed his cheek, and to his chin.

Luna saw how pathetic how Tora took defeat. He was literally crying from his lost, his eyes crewed shut, and his long hair curtaining from the rest of the world. She felt pity for the poor slifer. She sighed, closing her own eyes.

"I've decided to be merciful to you," she said pitifully, causing Tora to look up at her. "I'm not going to expel you from school or take your deck. Instead I'm not allowing you to take the dorms exams for this semester. You'll be a slifer for a _very _long time."

She took all of Ronald's stuff and walked away from the group. As she walked away from the Slifer Red, she saw Heiwa with couple of files in his hands. She scowled at him. "What are you doing? Didn't I send you do something?"

"I'm done," said Heiwa holding files in front of Luna's face. "I saw the duel. Pretty pathetic of you," he commented insultingly. "I wonder how people will look at you when they find out that you barely lost a duel to a Slifer Red. Also," He waved a file that read_'Torako Alvintzi-Student-071997M013'_ "Turns out the half-pint Nazi comes from a royal family."

"Royal family?" asked Luna.

"Yep. The _Alvintzi _name comes all the way from the _Seven Years' War_, the family name being one of the best of supporting Spain and Austria. Each male of the _Alvintzi _name is given a chance to become the earl of the family. Well, I looked further into shrimp's past and it turns out he was denied the right to become earl." said Heiwa.

"How come?" asked Luna, opening the file herself and staring at the picture of Tora.

"Who knows? All the file says it was because of 'family affairs.' Since when did you care, any way?" Heiwa narrowed his eyes at her, "You're not going soft on us, are you? I mean, with that duel, and how you're acting now-"

"Shut up!" yelled Luna furiously. She swiped another file and looked up all the information. She noticed all of Stephanie's profile. She had an evil look in her eyes. She turned he head towards Heiwa. "Heiwa, I demand you to duel against Stephanie tomorrow."

"What?" Heiwa asked nervously, sweating slightly, "What the Hell are you trying pull here? Jun wouldn't allow that anyways. Plus, you're not the boss of me!"

"I can easily convince Jun to approve the duel between you and Stephanie. Don't make this hard," said Luna as her two duel spirits, **Winged Kuriboh LV9 **and **Delg** appeared from behind, staring dagger-like glares at Heiwa. "Trust me; I can easily remove you from the Royalists if I want to, but Jun took pity on you and let you in. He has a soft spot, even if he won't admit it," She looked to the ground, her hands turning into tight fist, "After what happened to _**her**_**, **he'staken pity on anyone who's suffocating in darkness." she then glared haughtily at the Slifer. "So be prepare for your duel with Stephanie," she said coldly as she walked away with Ronald's stuff, leaving the shaken boy dumbstruck.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Tora's Theme: Touching Moments- Xolga and Mr. Toko}_

Tora stood up, wiping off whatever dirt or tears that dirtied his face, and he fixed his hair to it's original appearance.

"What wrong with Luna? I never saw this side of her." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone be so cruel to a duel spirit like that either," said Chase, shaking his head.

"Wait! You can see duel spirits?" Tora asked surprisingly. "Did you see my duel spirit during Ronald's duel? And this one?"

"Of course," said Chase, a warm smile that matched his voice. "I didn't bother asking you because it was kind of strange asking you that. I thought you didn't notice."

"Well it doesn't matter," said Stephanie tiredly. "We have to head back to our dorms. It's kind of late. What happen to Ronald anyway?"

Miles's PDA was ringing. "Wait I have call. Hello? Ronald? Where were you, man? What? You and Darien? You're kidding, right? Okay, I won'ytell the others yet. Good bye." He quickly placed away his communication device.

"What happen to Ronald?" Iris asked.

"He was staying after school to help Darien with Ms. Rhodes," answered Miles. "No wonder he wasn't here with us."

"What about Ronald's stuff?" Chase asked. "We have to get it back soon."

"I'll stall somehow," said Tora. "It's my fault for losing Ronald's stuff and I'm going to get it back somehow." He stamped his fist on his palm with a nod, his eyes braced with confidence.

Iris stood there, looking at the Austrian duelist. She suddenly hugged him. Tora was flushing all of the sudden, his eyes popped out and his lithe body squirming. "Iris! What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug for support!" she chimed happily. She let go of him and gave him a friendly smile. "I originally give those to Ronald because he's always stressed out, but I think you need them more than he does right now. Plus, I couldn't help it! You look like that cute, little nutcracker from _Swan Lake_! You're too cute for your own good, Tora~!" she chimed.

Iris left and Tora looked like he was having breathing problems. Even if that hug was friendly, he felt warm all over and his head was performing a tailspin. Being held for that long, by someone he just met, made him feel hazy. With his eyes rolling to the back of his head, he made a small sound before completely fainting on the spot.

"Aw~, its Tora's first little crush," awed Chase, like a proud parent. "Hey, pick him up before the ants take him to their home and eat him."

Miles picked his friend up, looking like he was going to burst into tears. "My Tora is falling in love. They grow up so fast~!" he cried, swinging around the little guy, Chase crying with him while Stephanie merely rolled her eyes with a quiet chuckle.

'_Guys will be guys.'_

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Theme end}_

Ronald was in his dorm, thinking on his bed, and wondering about the girl who kissed him. He looked at the single strand of white shiny hair he found. He stared at the white hair for a long time.

"No… The girl I met a long time ago was just a dream. She's not real." He said this, over and over. But the more he said it, the more it sounded so real.

Right next to his bed stood the ghost girl. She stared at Ronald coldly.

"Ronald… your powers are awaking soon…" she murmured softly to him. She vanished away and left a wondering Ronald, the boy still looking at that single piece of hair.

* * *

**Me: Well I hope you enjoy the Chapter**

**Iris: Where's the Cake?**

**Me: Why are you still here?**

**Ronald: Let go Gunmare. Don't get angry with her. You have something to tell the readers?**

**Me: Yeah... First I'm thankful that many of you supported the Black Out and I hope you'll still support MA Stories allow in Fanfic! Secondly, I won't be on my laptop for the entire week because of Church and Family issues that i recieved during yesterday during the Black Out. **

**Ronald: Don't forget to say happy birthday and review!**

**Iris: Where's the Cake? **

**Me: Get lost! Plus I'm also 'selling' Cyber Signers to anyone who is interested in the story. I created Cyber Signers, but I have that weird apathy that prevents me to work on it. I won't be on Fanfic after this, but if your interested in 'buying' Cyber Signers PM me and I'll pm you after the week is over. **

**Iris: Also say happy Birthday to the birthday boy! **

**Me: Won't you get lost! Also I want to thank Ninja Kiwi 96 for making the Cover, I want for it to come! Also I'm sorry if to anyone who haven't read Elfen Lied of Future Diary, but I recommand you read them, trust me you'll love them!**


	6. Stephanie's Shadow past

**Me: Damn... I'm sorry if I haven't updated for about a month.**

**Ronald: So Gunmare where the heck have you been?**

**Me: First I force into a church trip all of the sudden and that completely ruin my writing schedule and after that I kind of read a manga.**

**Ronald: What kind of manga.**

**Me: A seinen manga call Psychic Academy that caused me to get all sad after reading it to all the way to the end.**

**Ronald: So what happen at the end of the story?**

**Me: Just read the manga for crying out loud! I'm not going to spoil it at all! So after reading the ending I got depress all of the sudden and reread both Rosario Vampire and Rosario Vampire season II. But the ending of Psychic Academy was hurting my chest because how sad yet beautiful ending went and I was able to calm down when I started to write a Rosario Vampire Fanfic.**

**Ronald: What!**

**Me: It also got me to write Pokemon Gray Version (A spinoff of Pokemon Black and White 2) and new organization too.**

**Ronald: How about the Beta?**

**Me: She said she was almost finish but she didn't send the docx or PM me, so I decided to update this anyways. I sure she really busy with stuff and didn't have much time being my beta which is alright. so please enjoy.**

* * *

_{Stephanie's theme: Rei I from Neon Evangelion Genesis Soundtrack}_

She should have been a sleep already, but she wasn't. Stephanie was deep within the woods in the middle of the night with her duel disk attach to her right wrist. She looked around to make sure she wasn't being follow or anything. "I haven't train for over a week during the ship," she said to herself. She took one big breathe before activating her duel disk.

_{Theme End}_

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Heiwa's Theme: Bloody Tears Piano Mix: Castlevania}_

Heiwa stood there sitting in his throne in the secret quarters of the Royalist. He dug his nails into his throne's elbow rest. "Damn you Luna," he cursed out loud in front of the empty meeting room.

"What's wrong?" asked a familiar look. Heiwa looks up at Jun's throne and noticed the cloaked figure sitting on his throne with the black knight sitting on Luna's throne.

"When did you get here?" Heiwa asked bluntly.

"I just came back from the Dark World," said the cloaked figure. "But what's eating you up, child?"

"How long?" asked Heiwa darkly towards the cloaked figure. "How long do I have to wait till-,"

Heiwa was cut off from the cloaked figure from his hand gesture. "Patience my dear child," responded the cloaked figure calmly. "The key of this operation is patience. We shouldn't hurry yet. We still have time on our side."

Heiwa quietly cursed in his mind. "I need a favor from you," he requested to his leader. "I'm going to need your knight."

"My Knight?" asked the cloaked figure confusedly. "Alright, I'll let him use him, but in return I want you to…"

Heiwa nodded from his enigmatic leader's request. He didn't have another choice but to accept the terms from him in able to use his right hand knight.

**-Reality Shifts-**

Maya and Stephanie were in the boy's Obelisk Blue dorms. Stephanie is doing her usual thing she does ever since meeting the LV Duelist, Ronald Aoi. "Did you bring a cold bucket of water?" She asked her friend.

"Yes," said Maya happily as she gives Stephanie the bucket full of icy cold water. "But remind me again why we're using this bucket in the first place?"

Stephanie couldn't help herself smile from the response. _'Weird… I never felt this happy before… Why?'_ she thought to herself. She quickly wiped her smile off her face and took the bucket from Maya's hands. "It's a morning routine that I do every day. Just watch and learn," she said.

She was about to put her hand on the doorknob till the door opened. Ronald was all awake and Stephanie there dumbfounded. "Ronald!" she said awkwardly. "You're awake!"

"Yeah…" Ronald responded awkwardly as well. "You were going to splash cold water on me like you did on ship you?"

"Well… I was, but I think I'm going to pass," said Stephanie as she threw all of the cold water on nearby plant on the hallway. "Let's get going. We don't want to get late!"

"What about Chase?" Maya asked curiously. "Are you going to leave him behind?"

"It's kind of early," replied Ronald as he gave a weak yawn. "We don't have to worry about Chase coming late."

"Yeah," said Stephanie as she gave out a small yawn. "Let's get going."

Maya noticed both of transfer students looking exhausted for some reason. "Are you guys alright? It's seems both of you haven't gotten much sleep. And it's also odd that Stephanie wasn't in your dorm late last night when I came and went on check on you," Maya said.

Stephanie flinched from Maya's word. "W-What?" she asked nervously. "I was totally in my dorm last night. I had my IPod at maximum volume late last night."

Maya didn't fall for it. "Really?" she asked suspiciously. "Then you were sleeping in a different dorm then? I came and check on you and open your dorm."

"I can explain why I wasn't in dorm last night!" she said startled.

"Ha, I fooled you! I didn't open your dorm! You were caught red handed," said Maya delightedly as she got Stephanie to confess. "So what did you do last night then?"

Maya turned towards Ronald and noticed he was speed walking. Maya quickly grabbed him the by the collar. "Where did you think you're doing?"

Ronald shrugged his shoulders as he sweat drops. "Well… I don't like getting into other people's business," he said awkwardly.

Maya couldn't help but gave a scary glare at the LV Duelist. "I don't buy it." She took a good stare at Ronald's face. "Interesting," said Maya. "You still have feelings for Darien and yet for fell stress over a different girl."

Ronald flinched as he escaped from Maya's grip on his collar. "I-I don't k-know what y-you're talking about!" he said nervously. "I'll see you girls later in class!" Ronald ran away from the girls.

Stephanie stood there confused. "Umm… I'll see you later too!" she said as she followed her male friend.

Maya stood their staring at the empty hallway. "I wonder what eating both Ronald and Stephanie up?"

**-Reality Shifts-**

{_Black Knight's theme: Beast- Evangelion Rebuild OST}_

"So this must be the place," said a young man in a cruise ship looking at central Duel Academy. He was around his mid-twenties with curly red hair and pale green eyes. He wore some sort of black suit. He pulled out a picture of Stephanie from his wallet. "I wonder why she tried to get rid of me. But I really should give props to the girl. To think she sends me to a world tour cruise while she can hide in this place. She thinks she could get rid of me so easily, huh?"

"She can't, but I can," said an unknown voice. The young man quickly turned around and pulled out a .50 GI Caliber gun and pointed at a young slifer red student. "Don't tell me your going so low that you'll kill a minor student."

The young man simply sighed in relief. "Crap, I was thinking out loud again," he said to himself as withdraw his gun. "Hey, forget what you heard kid. This is grow ups business, you shouldn't get involve in it."

"But I'm already am," said the slifer red darkly. "You see, I'm Heiwa from the student council and I'm here to do a certain mission for my leaders." Heiwa quickly snapped his fingers as a corridor of darkness appeared behind the young man.

"Who the hell are you!" the young man asked frighteningly. He quickly pulls out his Caliber gun and pointed at Heiwa.

"Again I'm Heiwa and you must be William, Stephanie's caretaker," respond Heiwa whilst the cloaked figure's black medieval knight appeared from the corridor of darkness.

William was shivering as he pointed his Caliber directly at Heiwa's forehead. He was unaware of the presence of the black knight. "Are you a-," William stop himself as he barely dodge an upcoming dagger from behind from the black knight. "What the hell!"

Heiwa quickly caught the black knight's dagger is his index and middle finger. The blade's tip barely touched his forehead. Heiwa simply sighed in grief. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, William. So give up."

The black knight grabbed out a black gem hidden from his armor. The gem was glowing and sudden took shape of a black medieval sword. He put both hands on his sword and position himself in front of William. The black knight stood their silently waiting for William's first move.

"Crap… I may not be there for Stephanie," murmured William. He quickly pointed his caliber at the black knight and released one of his bullets at him. "But if I'm going down, then I take one of you with me!"

The black knight quickly used his sword and quickly reflected all of the bullets from William's gun and rush towards the caretaker. The knight and William were now face to face. William tried to point his gun at the knight's face, but the knight quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it with his arm behind his back and pulled his blade around William's neck. William quickly kicked the knight from behind at his thigh causing the knight to let go of William's wrist.

"Take this!" William quickly did a roundhouse kick at the black knight causing to let go of his sword. William did another roundhouse kick causing the black knight to lie down on the ground. William was now exhausted as he walks up to the unconscious defeated knight. He was breathing heavily as he looks directly at the defeated knight. "I won…," he murmured victoriously.

So he thought, the black knight quickly flip himself off the ground and astonished William. The black knight put his hand out and gesture his fingers as if he wants to continue is fight with William. William was confused at first till he turns around. His face expression went horrified as he was a floating sword heading towards his chest. The blade went through his body as a ghost. William suddenly felt pain his chest. He fell down to the ground as his body faded away. "No… It can't end like this…" The last thing on his mind is was Stephanie as he faded away into darkness.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Stephanie's theme: Rei I from Neon Genesis Evangelion OST}_

Stephanie was in class sitting in between Ronald and Chase. Ronald was staring boringly at the lesson while Chase was sleep. Stephanie was writing notes in her notebook. Suddenly her pencil snapped for no reason. She suddenly felt an unusual feeling that shiver through her spin. She quickly looked at the ceiling. Tears were falling from her eyes. "William," she murmured sadly to herself as she noticed the disappearance presence from her caretaker.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Carnage: Evangelion You Can (Not) Advance OST}_

The black knight was breathing heavily under his masked helmet. He never thought defeating a normal human was harder than he thought. He now knows not to judge a book from the cover. "What wrong?" asked Heiwa as he walks up to the knight. "Don't tell me the legendary Gem-Knight user is already-," Heiwa was cut off when the black knight pointed his blade directly at his neck. Heiwa show no emotion towards the knight's hostile action. Heiwa sighed and open a corridor of darkness. "Sink the ship," he commanded. "No one on this ship should be spared."

The black knight stood there on the ship as Heiwa walk into corridor of darkness. Crew members from the ship suddenly appeared on deck and noticed the black knight. The knight's sword suddenly transform into a huge medieval blade with the middle of the blade was black with seven colorful gems on them that are colors of the rainbow.

**-Reality Shifts-**

Ms. Rhodes and chancellor Crowler were at the docks. They were waiting for William, Stephanie's caretaker to come. "What time will the ship arrive?" asked Crowler impatiently. "I don't have all day and I have important." He was tapping his shoes as sign of his impatience.

"I know your busy and all, but we need to talk to William about Stephanie's condition. I'm already late teaching a class because of this," responded Ms. Rhodes. "I'm relief that Lucas was gladly volunteered to watch my class while I wait here for William."

Crowler simple gave out a cold scowl at his former student. He looks out seas and noticed a trail of smoke in the sky. "No… Please good lord that the ship isn't-," a huge explosion was suddenly heard somewhere near the sea. Ms. Rhodes and Crowler stood there horrified as they heard sounds of helicopters flying towards the explosion.

**-Reality Shifts-**

He was a young handsome man. But the truth he didn't looked you or handsome at all. He looked about twenty three or twenty four but his face showed more in his late thirties due the dark brown scruffy beard that made from his face look older. His dark brown hair made it all the way to his waist. He had a lighter layer of brown hair that went all the way to his shoulder. The clothes he wore were old and torn. He was sleeping somewhere in dead end corner of a building next to a dumpster. He woke up as his heart ached for some reason. "…"

{_Theme End}_

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Sacred Distance: Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance OST}_

It was after school and Ronald was walking through the empty hallways. He suddenly stops as he noticed something in front of him. It was a shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape and a black helmet that functions as a crown.

Ronald for some reason didn't respond to the presence or the outfit of the unknown figure. The figure walked towards Ronald and stop as he was about a meter away from him. He removed the mask on his helmet like crown to reveal his mask. His reveal face show his golden eyes that gave a somewhat demonic look at Ronald and his face also elicits anger and hatred through a constant scowl that Ronald saw.

Ronald's first instinct was to run away from the mysterious figure. Bit Ronald couldn't move. He was petrified like a stone. He body suddenly felt too heavy to move. _'Why can't I move?' _he thought to himself.

"_**Sleep,**_" said the black and golden armored king.

Ronald's body suddenly lost its balance and Ronald's vision went blurry. Ronald was now on the ground pass out. The black and gold king turned around and vanished back into the corridor of darkness.

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Stephanie's Theme: Rei I from Evangelion OST}_

Stephanie was at the rooftop looking at the view. She took her cell phone and still listening to the voice mail of her caretaker. "_Sorry, the number you're trying to call is_ _unavailable_," said her cell phone.

"That's the twentieth time today," groaned Stephanie agitatedly. She threw the cell phone down and stomp on it. She completely smashed it into a million plastic pieces. She looked furiously all of the sudden.

"I hope you have a warranty on that," chimed a dark familiar voice.

_{Stephanie's theme: Rei III from Neon Genesis Evangelion}_

"Heiwa," murmured Stephanie darkly as Heiwa walked up with his duel disk on his right wrist. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'll get straight to the point," said Heiwa forwardly as he activated his duel disk. "The score is a tie."

"A tie," mumble Stephanie as she quickly calculated the small info Heiwa gave her. "The tie is between us isn't? We scored first during the welcoming dinner when Chase defeated third year Obelisk blue Jason. You guys made your score when Luna defeated Tora yesterday. So I'm next?" she asked sharply.

"Your sharp," commented Heiwa as he threw a duel disk at Stephanie.

Stephanie caught it as she put on her wrist. She paused herself before activating it. She unstrapped her disk and let it drop to the ground. "I rather not duel you. I don't see the point to duel against a low rank duelist like you."

"That's fine," said Heiwa oddly enough calm. "If don't duel me, then you'll not know the where about of William."

Stephanie flinched after hearing William's name. How does Heiwa know that her caretaker's name? "Duel me," demanded Heiwa. "Defeat me and I'll give him back, if you don't then William will never return."

Stephanie grinded her teeth as she picks up her duel disk. She quickly activated her duel disk and placed her deck inside the deck. "Give him back!"

"Only if you win," reminded Heiwa on the duel condition.

_{Duel Battle Theme: Rei III}_

**Heiwa 4000 (5 cards)**

**Stephanie 4000 (5 cards)**

"I'll start," said Stephanie as she drew out her first card (6). "I'll start by playing **Card of Destruction **to send all we both have in our hands and send them to the graveyard." _'So far I have four fairy type monsters cards and one spell card. If luck is on my side, I can hopefully draw out that card.'_

Stephanie and Heiwa both send five of their cards to the graveyard. They both drew out a patch of new five cards. Stephanie suddenly grinned as she drew out the card she need. "Now since I send four fairy type monsters to the graveyard, I can special summon**Archlord Kristya (2800/2300) **to the field in ATK mode!" she yelled as clay like knight with red wings appeared right next to her.

"This isn't going to be easily," Heiwa mumble to himself. _'I'm going to need Caius to win this duel.'_

"Now I activate his **Archlord Kristya's effect! **I can bring one fairy type monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand. And I chose **Dark Valkyria (1800/1050).**" Stephanie's duel disk's graveyard slot brought back Stephanie's chosen card and placed it in her hand. "Now I **set one card** and end my turn."

**Stephanie 4000 (4 cards, 1 cards)**

**Heiwa 4000 (5 cards)**

"My draw," said Heiwa as he drew out his sixth card. "First, I play **Monster Reborn **to special summon **Red-Eyes Wyvern (1800/1600) **to the field in ATK mode. Next I **set one card** and end my turn." A black knock off version of Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared and one face down card appeared.

**Heiwa 4000 (4 cards, 1 set)**

**Stephanie (4 cards, 1 set)**

Stephanie drew her next card (5 cards). "What?" she asked as notice Heiwa's **Red Eyes-Wyvern **was glowing and suddenly transform into what like the Red Eye Darkness Dragon, but with a metal coat attach to it. (**2800/2400)**

"What just happen?" Stephanie asked.

"I activated my **Red-Eyes Wyvern's **effect by removing him from play, I can special summon a **Red-Eyes **from my graveyard. So I chose **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **in my graveyard," said Heiwa looking unimpressed with Stephanie's dueling skills. "They only way I got **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal **Dragon in my graveyard because of your first move you made when you played **Card of Destruction**."

Stephanie's face expression change drastically. She felt horrified now. _'Crap! I let my guard down a bit. I should have thought what kind of deck Heiwa has. Its look like he has a __**Red-Eyes **__deck, but it's too soon to jump to conclusion._"

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Ronald's theme: Tears of Light}_

He was in a familiar place. Woke up and noticed the surrounding of the place. "Oh hell no," he groan as he got back up. "Why am I back here?" He was back into the old forest like maze that he was ten years ago. It was all the same it was ten years ago, except there sunlight and a clear blue sky with white clouds.

"Looked like he's awake," chimed a voice.

"Yeah," chimed another. "Let's go visit him."

"Hey wait up," chimed a third. "I want to meet him too!"

Ronald turned around was astonished of what he saw. It was three small pixie or fairy creatures. They all wore small blue night gown. One of them was a brunette while the other two were redheads. One of the redheads had two pigtails to show difference from her other redhead sister.

"Please tell me I'm under the effect of a drug?" Ronald asked awkwardly as the fairies float around Ronald. "It got to make sense right? I haven't got much sleep last night and I might be seeing things like that black armored king I meet."

"Black armored king?" one of the fairies asked. They all froze in place shivering in fear all of the sudden. Ronald took notice of their face expression. "No… He should been gone," one of the fairies said. "He can't be back," said the other. "But he is, but at the same time I feel his presence as well."

Ronald look confused at the three fairies. "Excuse me, but can you explain to me who you girls are?"

"Oh," said one of the fairies. "Sorry, we don't have names, but we're known as the **Dancing Fairy **from your deck."

Ronald flinched from one of the fairies response. Ronald grabbed out his deck and look through it till he found **Dancing Fairy**. "Dancing Fairy… That use to belong to my younger sister's deck."

Ronald was about to put his deck away till he heard a sudden noise. It was noise of a chainsaw. He turned around to see a pincher like beetle insect with its pincher like more chainsaw. It size was about a puppy. It was jogging towards Ronald like a puppy and jumped on to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Ronald as he tried to back away from the strange insect from tackling to the ground, but epically failed. As the insect jumped on top of Ronald, Ronald's deck suddenly let go of his deck in the air and all of them scramble by the wind.

"Crap," he groaned as one of the cards fell on his face. "**Chainsaw Insect**." He said as he picked up the card that land on his face. "This card belonged to my older sister's deck." _'First my younger sister's favorite card, __**Dancing Fairy **__and now my older sister's favorite card, __**Chainsaw Insect.**_'

"Are you alright?" asked one of the Dancing Fairy.

"I'm alright," moaned Ronald as he got back up. He noticed Chainsaw Insect was more like a puppy then an actually bug. He noticed as the unusual insect was chasing his behind like a bug. "Great… I need to collect my deck." He started to walk to same path he went when he meet the white hair girl ten years ago. _'I hope I meet her again,' _he thought as his mind think back of the girl.

Chainsaw Insect started to follow Ronald like a puppy to their owner. The three fairies looked at the level up duelist's path. "Should we tell him?" one of the sisters asked.

"Not yet," said the other. "Let him figure it out on his own."

"Yeah," chimed the last. "Let see his reaction after finding out he's going the wrong way."

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Ronald's Theme: The other promise from Kingdom Hearts II OST}_

Maya and Ritsu were walking in the hallways of the school. "Man, I so tired," groaned Ritsu as he shrugged his shoulders. "I wonder where those transfer students."

"Well the second years transfer students Tora and Miles are with Iris at Ra dorm. I don't know where Ronald, Chase, and Stephanie are."

"Hey what's that?" Ritsu asked as he noticed an unconscious body in the middle of the hallway. "Ronald? What is he doing here? Ronald, wake up!" Ritsu cried as he tried to wake up the sleeping duelist, but he not responding at all.

"He's not waking up!" cried Maya. "We need to take him to the infirmary."

"Crap!" murmured Ritsu as he carried Ronald bride style. "I can't believe this is happening."

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Jun's theme: Unwavering Emotions: Pokemon Black and White OST}_

They were exhausted. They were both breathing heavily under their bed sheets on top of their bed. Both of them were all undressed under the bed. They were all cozied close to each other. "Oh," chimed darkly one of them.

"What is it Jun?" a familiar voice asked. It belonged to Luna. "I don't want to ruin the moment, but what are you smiling about and I can tell it wasn't the things we just did."

"Ronald," said Jun as he reached for his under gradient and his pants. "I sense he met our boss's new partner. I'm surprised that he was able to expose himself to him so soon. I hope he knows the risks now exposing him to Ronald."

Luna lied there on the bed with a bored tired face expression as Jun get himself dress in his Masquerade attire. "You go head and start the meeting without me," she said exhaustedly. She got herself more comfortable on the bed. "Tell me how its go."

"Are you sure?" Jun asked being amused. "You are going to miss something very special today."

"Like what?" she asked uninterested of what Jun is going to say.

"First we're watching Heiwa's duel against Stephanie. Second, I sense that the Ra Royalist students are tag team dueling against Miles and an unknown Ra student right now. I sense results of the score from this. Also Ronald is using his powers," he said amused still as he saw Luna's face expression to a huge surprised giving a huge grin under his masquerade mask.

"How?" she asked.

"Well… Ronald activated his power the second we had intercourse and-,"Jun was suddenly cut himself from talking as he simultaneous walked back as sudden black lighting was stuck down exactly where he was just at. Jun looked up at the ceiling to see not a single dents, cracks, or holes on it.

His eyes were directly staring at Luna's dagger-like stare. "Really?" she asked in a teasingly yet dark way. "What a coincidence, no?" the way she spoke was easily told that she wasn't in a mood to hear jokes.

"Okay," said Jun being a bit more seriously. "It happened during the affair, but I'm not sure how it his powers triggered. His duel spirit is always in the way from allowing him to use his powers, but this time is different."

"What do you mean different?" Luna asked suspiciously from the way Jun talked. "The way Ronald can activate his power in his will by dueling against other duelist. Plus that melding witch is spontaneously preventing Ronald to use his powers at all since the accident nine years ago."

"Wrong," said Jun. "Yesterday a dream just turn into reality all of the sudden. It was only for a minute. The dream was activated from Ronald's powers. I wonder what made Ronald to use his powers in a sudden solemnly moments."

Jun put his hand on his chin and opened a corridor of darkness. "It doesn't matter right now. I have to check on what he's doing now. I can't let my wires get tangle on my star puppet before the play beings."

**-Reality Shifts-**

_{Rei III: Neon Genesis Evangelion OST}_

**Stephanie 4000 (5 cards, 1 set)**

**Heiwa 4000 (4 cards, 1 set)**

"I summon **Dark Valkyria (1800/1050) **to the field in DEF mode. I end my turn," said Stephanie as a young purple skin albino empress with metal armor wings kneed down with her arms making an 'X' like shield appeared next to her **Archlord Kristya**.

"Draw," said Heiwa as he drew his next card. "I set another card face down and summon another **Red-Eyes Wyvern (1800/1600) **in the ATK mode." Heiwa received another knock off version of Red-Eyes Dragon. "Now **Red-Eyes Metal Darkness Dragon,**attack **Dark Valkyria!**"

"I play my trap card **Negate Attack** to prevent your **Red-Eyes Metal Darkness Dragon **from **attacking**," said Stephanie as an invisible barrier appeared as it blocked Heiwa's dragon from attacking.

"I end my turn," said Heiwa deadpan tone.

Stephanie hesitated as she drew her next card. She has five cards in her hand and Heiwa had three. _'What is Heiwa's planning to do?'_

"_Don't worry_," chimed a voice.

"Who said that?" Stephanie asked as she looked around the field.

"_It's me, Dark Valkyria,_" said the duel monster card on the field. "_I'm your duel spirit, Stephanie. I'm always fighting on your side._"

"I have a duel spirit?" Stephanie asked ignoring what Dark Valkyria just said.

"_Yes,_" she said slightly annoyed for Stephanie's attention span. _"You have me; Tora, Miles, Chase, and Ronald have them too. So does your opponent._"

"So you discover you duel spirit?" Heiwa asked noticing the soft conversation between human and duel spirit. "I'm not surprised a witch like you has one."

"What did you just say?" Stephanie asked. She was frightened from what Heiwa just said a moment ago.

"You heard me. Witch," he said darkly as dark aura was surrounding him. "I know what you are. So does everyone in the student council."

Stephanie flinched from the dark aura around Heiwa. _'Don't worry,_" said Dark Valkyria. "_We can take him on!_"

"Yeah," said Stephanie as she put **Dark Valkyria **in ATK position. "Now it's my move. Now I summon **Dark Valkyria **to turn her into an **Effect Monster **and her effect **equips** her with a **spell counter** once per turn. And for each **spell counter **she gains she gets **300 ATK points (1800-2100/1050)**." Stephanie's dark fairy's crown glowed a small orb of light on its gem.

"She has a similar effect to Ronald's witch," murmured Heiwa softly that Stephanie didn't heard.

"Now I'm not done yet," said Stephanie as she pointed to Heiwa's **Red-Eyes Metal Darkness Dragon**. "Now I **tribute **her **spell counter **to **destroy one monster **on the field and I choice **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon **to be destroyed."

Heiwa crossed his arms around his chest to make a 'X' shape as Dark Valkyria created a huge black dark energy orb and threw it directly at his dragon. The explosion caused him to push him back a few inches back. _'So it's true then. What the files said was true, but I have make sure it's legit.'_

"Now **Archlord Kristya**, attack **Red-Eyes Wyvern**!" she commanded as her warrior created a white orb of light and released it directly Heiwa's knock off dragon.

Heiwa defiantly felt something different was he was suddenly completely off the ground and crash down on his back from the attack. _'I'm almost proved it. I need a direct attack to clarify this.'_

**Stephanie 4000 (5 cards)**

**Heiwa 4000-(2800-1800) = 3000 (3 cards, 2 set)**

"Now **Dark Valkyria,** attack directly!" yelled Stephanie as Dark Valkyria created an orb of darkness and threw it directly at Heiwa.

Heiwa smirk devilry as his eyes were covered by his red bangs. "I play **Magical Cylinder**!" Two purple colorful cylinders in front of Heiwa that Dark Valkyria's attack went through one of them and went out the other.

"_Stephanie!_" yelled Dark Valkyria as she horrified as she turn around to see Stephanie went head on from her attack. A huge explosion came when Stephanie was attack from her own monster.

**Stephanie 4000 – 1800 = 2200 (5 cards)**

**Heiwa 3000 (3 cards, 1 cards)**

'_Let's see if it's true then. Now the unveiling will exposed what she truly is,' _thought Heiwa as he tried to look through the smoke. The smoke cleared and he gave out an evil grin. "Well, well, well," he said pleased at what he said.

What he saw was priceless. Stephanie was on both her knees. Scratches and bruises were all over her arms and leg. Stephanie was shivering like frighten little girl. Her eyes were covered by her hair, but Heiwa could see tears coming her chin.

"Now this now proves what you truly are," said Heiwa sadistically as his dark aura was growing darker. "The term 'witch' was a sick twisted pet name for you. What I should be calling you from the start should been psychic. So tell me Stephanie, what do you prefer I call you, Witch or psychic?"

Stephanie didn't respond. Heiwa simply knew she was already embarrassed, shamed, and scared now. "Okay, but answer this. Why did you abandon William in the first place? Well?" he asked furiously. "Did you abandon him because you couldn't bear telling the truth to your friends about who you truly are? Were afraid that no one ever befriended you? Is that the reason why you left North Academy?"

"Yes," murmured Stephanie soberly.

"What?" Heiwa asked unsure what Stephanie just said.

"Yes! Damn it, yes! I couldn't bear telling the truth to the others. I thought I alienate myself from the transfer students, but during the week I spend with them all, it was best time in my life. And when I befriended some girls here, I thought it was a dream. I don't want to lose them if they find out!" she cried. Heiwa saw Stephanie's eyes. She was sobering a lot.

'_Damn you Luna. I can't believe what I'm force to do this. But soon this charade will be over,'_ thought Heiwa. "Just quit," said he said bluntly. He couldn't bare this anymore. His dark aura was fading away. He was about to turn off his duel disk till he saw Stephanie getting back up.

"No," said Stephanie as she was able to stand properly. "I'm going to win!" she cried out loud. "And I'm going to bring back William if that the last thing I do!"

_{Battle Theme: Keep Your Head above the Mayhem: Evangelion 2.0 OST}_

"I end my turn!" said Stephanie as she didn't any trap cards to set. _'I got to make to make a comeback somehow.'_

"My draw," said Heiwa as he draws out his fourth card. "Now I play **double summon **and summon both Level 3**Delta Flyer (1500/900) **and Level 3 **Masked Dragon (1400/1100) **to the field in ATK mode. Next I play my other face down card **Called of the Haunted** to bring back my second Level 4 **Red-Eyes Wyvern**!"

Heiwa's side revealed three different dragons on them. One skinny yellow dragon, one clay like dragon, and the knock off version of a Red-eye appeared on the field. "You've been calling their levels all of the sudden. Don't tell me your synchro summoning a monster?"

Heiwa smirked from Stephanie's response. "Yes," he said. "I now **tune **my **Delta** **Flyer (Level 3)**, **Masked Dragon (Level 3)**, and **Red-Eyes Wyvern (Level 4) **to synchro summon **Trident Dragion (3000/2800 Level 10) **to the field in ATK mode!" A huge fire like pillar appeared on Heiwa's side. The pillar fade as a three headed horned red dragon appeared. It roared directly at Stephanie.

"What power," she murmured out as she was pushed back from its roar.

'_Don't worry_," said Dark Valkyria. "_We can handle him._"

"**Trident Dragion**, attack **Dark Valkyria**!" Heiwa ordered. _'With that duel spirit out of the way, I can easily defeat that freak show for once and for all. Looks like I didn't need Caius's power after all.'_

"Dark Valkyria!" cried out Stephanie as she saw Heiwa's three headed dragon released molten lava from their mouths at her duel spirit.

**Stephanie 2200 – (3000-1800) = 1000 (5 cards)**

**Heiwa 3000 (1 card)**

"I end my turn," said Heiwa as he tried not to feel pity for the poor only duelist.

"My draw," said Stephanie as she drew her next card. "I summon **Armageddon Knight (1400/1200) **to the field in ATK mode." A samurai appeared wearing old armor appeared.

"So?" Heiwa asked. "What are you going to do next?"

"Easy," said Stephanie as she gave out a smirk. _'Dark Valkyria, this is for you_!' "I **equip** **Archlord Kristya **with **Axe of Despair (2800-3800/2300) **and now **Archlord Kristya, **attack **Trident Dragion**!"

Heiwa stood there with no reaction as his dragon destroyed by an orb of light. _'The light will suffer defeat soon, and the shadow will rise_,' said a voice in his head.

"Caius," said Heiwa calmly. "Don't interfere with this."

**Stephanie 1000 (4 cards)**

**Heiwa 3000 (3800-3000) = 2200 (1 card)**

"Now **Armageddon Knight**, attack Heiwa directly!" commanded Stephanie.

Heiwa felt the pain as the blade of Stephanie's samurai slashed through him. He silent swore to himself and maybe god that he was actually bleeding.

"Now I set two cards and end my turn!" said Stephanie looking pleased with her move. _'My next card is __**Trap Hole **__and __**Mirror Force**_,_ Heiwa doesn't stand a chance against me and I can finally see William and tell him how sorry I am.'_

**Stephanie 1000 (3 cards)**

**Heiwa 2200 – 1400 = 800 (1 card)**

"My draw," said Heiwa as he draws out his. "I play **Graceful Charity **to draw out three cards, but I dispose of two of them." Heiwa drew out three cards now. He had **Prime Material Dragon**, a second** Monster Reborn**, **Darkblaze Dragon**, and… what this?_'I lucked out. If I didn't do this now, I might end up dead soon_.'

"I send two cards to the graveyard," said Heiwa as he sent to Darkblaze Dragon and the special card he had in his hand to the graveyard. "Next I play my second **Monster Reborn** to special summon **Caius, The Shadow Monarch (2400/1000)**!"

On Heiwa's side of the field, was a dark violet/black armored monarch appeared. His helmet was shape as the devil with two horns on it. "Now I'm not done yet! Now I **tribute Caius!**" said Heiwa. _'Check and mate_!' he thought.

"Why are you tribute a powerful monster like Caius?" Stephanie asked suspiciously of Heiwa's motive.

"To activate his effect!" said Heiwa as Caius fade away. "Now I summon **Prime Material Dragon (2400/2000) **and now I won the duel!" he exclaimed as shining bronze like phoenix dragon appeared.

"What?" Stephanie asked astonished of what he said. "How can this happen?"

"Easy, due to **Caius's effect**, when he's used to tribute summon, I can **target one monster** on **the field** and **banished it**. And if it a **dark monster**, I can inflict **1000 battle damage**."

"What?" she asked again. She saw the shining monster of Heiwa's. It was glowing a dark aura all of the sudden and suspicious for a light type monster to glow a dark aura. The dark aura formed a shape of Caius and the dragon released a powerful ray of light from its mouth.

**Stephanie 1000 – 1000 = 0**

**Heiwa 800 winner**

_{Lilium Music Box theme: Elfen Lied OST}_

The attack went straight towards Stephanie. Stephanie closed her eyes and she felt back on ground. She should of felt the cold ruff solid ground as she landed down on the ground, but instead she felt something else. She felt a warm soft ground. She felt open arms closing around her into a warm embrace hug. Stephanie opened her eyes to see Chase on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked her warmly. He put his warm gentle hands on her check. "You shouldn't cry you know. I can't stand to see a beautiful girl crying, especially my close friend."

Stephanie started to sniff a lot after hearing that. She put her head on Chase's chest and started to cry on his chest. Chase put his hand on her hair and gentle stroke it. "It's alright. I'm here. It's over."

Heiwa look at the two transfer students. He simply sighed in grief. "Get a room," he blurted out before walking away.

Both Stephanie and Chase flinched and Stephanie back away from Chase's chest. Her eyes were still had fear in them. "It's alright," said Chase calmly. "I won't tell anyone about what happen."

"How much?" asked Stephanie.

"How much of what?" respond Chase with another question.

"How much did you see and heard?" she asked.

"All of it," he said as he put his eyes towards the ground. "I was going to get you to hang out with Ronald and the others, but I heard everything. I didn't want to interrupt. But after seeing the result of the duel, I couldn't help, but walk up and hug you."

Chase walked closer to Stephanie and put his arms around her. "Don't worry, I don't hate you. And I know we're going to save William somehow."

"You're not doing this because you feel pity to me?" asked Stephanie weakly. Tears were still falling on the ground.

"No," Chase responded. "I'm your friend and I'm there for you."

"Chase," said Stephanie.

"Yes?" he asked.

Stephanie looked directly into Chase's chocolate brown eyes with her blue calm eyes. She suddenly put her lips directly on to his. Chase was too stunned from what Stephanie was doing. He didn't have time to enjoy the kiss as Stephanie quickly pulled away. Chase suddenly collapse to the ground. His chocolate brown skin face suddenly turned into cherry red. He was blabbing words that were made up.

Stephanie couldn't help to release a small girly giggle from what she did and how Chase responded. "Hey I can't walk properly, can you piggyback me to the infirmary," she said in her normal emotionless tone, but with a smile on her face.

Chase quickly back up. "Sure," he said nervously as he saw Stephanie's smile. '_Gosh, she is so cute! What the hell am I thinking? She's my friend! I can't hit on her!_'

As Chase was giving Stephanie a piggyback ride to the infirmary, both their PDAs were ringing. Stephanie answered her. "What is Maya?" she asked her female friend.

"It's Ronald! He's in the infirmary!" yelled Maya nervously scared.

"What how?" she asked.

"We don't know! Hurry up and come here!"

**-Reality Shifts-**

_**{**__Sacred Distance: Dream Drop Distance OST}_

Jun and the mysterious figure were in on the balcony of a beautiful gothic castle. "So what did you call me for?"

The mysterious figure removed his hood to reveal the face of Stephanie's caretaker, William. "Do you see any changes?" he asked in a coarsely layer voice.

"So you got a new vessel. Was this Heiwa's doing?" Jun asked.

"Yes," said William under control of the enigma figure. "I prefer to be Ronald or my original body, but will do for now. But there's more. I think I know what trigger Ronald's powers of thought. His power was triggered because he was in danger."

"Okay three questions," said Jun as put three fingers up. "First question, I felt Ronald's power activated yesterday and I want to know why it happened and why it lasted for a single minute. Also Ronald is in danger? How did he get in danger that caused him to use his powers?"

"To answer your three questions," said the dark William. "I don't know why Ronald used his powers yesterday. He turned a dream to reality, but it only happened for a minute. But today is was different. The reason why Ronald was in danger because he thought he was and was sent to the place where it all began thank to our acquaintance here."

"New acquaintance?" asked Jun till he turned around. He saw a corridor of darkness opening. Jun took notice of possessed William's right hand knight walking out with a different black and golden knight that looked more of a king because of his crown like helmet. Even though Jun and the mysterious black king were both wearing masked, he suddenly felt cold hollow eyes staring at him. Jun was first to remove his mask. "I'm Jun, leader of the Royalists. And who are you?"

The black and golden armored king lifted his mask on his helmet to reveal his cold scowl face with golden hollow demonic eyes. "_**The name is Haou**_," he said in monotone coarsely tone.

* * *

**Me: Well... in most TV-14 shows sexual terms and situations were used. What happen between Luna and Jun was that they did had an affair. So... Please don't report me! Also I want to tell you that for warning there are going TV-14 situations and terms in the story plus Harem and Ecchi moments. Also slight Yaoi and Yuri moments in the story.**

**Also Stephanie themes are all three Themes of Rei Ayanami**

**Dream Theme: Rei II**

**Reality Theme: Rei I**

**Nightmare Theme: III**

**Ronald: So who is the Gem Knight duelist wearing black armor.**

**Me: That for me to know you to figure out.**

**Iris: But why are you making a Rosario Vampire story anways?  
**

**Me: It to fill the viod of sad tragedy of Psychic Academy manga. Please read the manga if you have time, but to warn you it does have harem and ecchi moment but it is romanic and sad. It has one of those sad endings yet happy endings that will cause you to shed a single tear similar to Elfen Lied and Mirai Nikki. Plus reading that manga does help me with ending of my new Pokemon story Gray Version and this story's ending if you have read it.**

**Stephanie: Next chapter will be slightly different. Three different stories, two duels between Reality and Dream will happen. Will Ronald wake up? And what will the Royalist do next? Will there be another OC debuts and duels? Come by next in Reality shifts: Time Shifts**

**Ronald: So it was you that caused me to go into this Dream world!**


	7. Omake: What's suppose to come

**_Me: I'm back! _**

**_Iris: Where the hell have you been? _**

**_Me: I'll explain that in another story, in another place. _**

**_Iris: But this is another Omake_**

**_Me: But this Omake is connects to the story and will tell the reader what will they suspect next after the Duel Academy Arc. Also I will rewrite the last two duels into more accurate later when i have free time. _**

**_Iris: So does this mean you're finally coming back to this story? _**

**_Me: Yes, but I need all those reviewers who gave me an OC with a OC deck has to give me a real deck to actually use. I and I mean all of them. I'll accept OC cards, not decks. So please send me so real decks that are only up to 5d's era. Also, Beta Wanted_**

* * *

_Humanity and duel spirits were once as one. So were the dimensions twelves that separated humanity and duel spirits today. They all live in a beautiful Eden that made reality felt like dream. The urge of war and destruction didn't exist, only peace and harmony. But this peaceful world changed in an instant when one man became greedy with power._

_His heart, soul, and body of dark chaos came into this world and tried to take possession of the source that made the world of dreams into reality. He successfully succeed and capture the source of power that created the Eden world and created it into the world of chaos. Soon humanity and duel spirits soon segregated into two and blame one another for the world falling in chaos. Soon new dimensions were created to escape the evil king's wrath, but they were no use escaping since the chaos king will soon find them. All hope for escaping the living hell was lost.  
_

_But there was hope. A beautiful woman in all the dimensions that existed came and married the chaos king. Her heart, body, and mind was pure and white as light itself. She deeply cared for the both humanity and duel spirits. She sacrificed herself to destroy the chaos king's power into three parts. She also sealed away the source of power that once created the Eden world away._

_But before her death, she created two keys to unlock the door of the sacred power. The two keys were both human beings. One of the human keys is the offspring who's parents' hearts individually possessed polar opposite of light and darkness. The second human key is a soul created by a small fragment of the sacred power. He'll be reborn over and over till the time has come when he shall met his limiter and aid him to his proper destiny as the key. Even if the two keys are gathered, there are certain conditions that are necessary to open to seal door to the source of power. The first condition is that the first key must be born out of grief, not love and the second key must have his powers matured enough. As soon these special requirements are met, the two keys will..._

* * *

"They will do what?" Jun asked as he looked over the ancient text in Gothic castle. The masked leader knew by fact someone else has tampered with the ancient tablet. But who was it? Was it that possessed William's new acquaintance? Or was it someone from the Royalist? Or was it the possessed William himself? For now it didn't matter. Jun knew by fact the ancient text wasn't like this the first time he saw it.

There was more to the text the first time he saw it. Though the first time he couldn't read what the text said, but he remembered the ancient text was more detailed and explained more detail on the chaos king and the young maiden that sacrifice herself. Who exactly were they and what did the text said about the first key offspring born out of grief not lust? What was the possessed William planning to do to create the first key and what purpose did his new acquaintance, Haou, had to do with it?

Jun turned around and noticed the William's Gem Knight duelist, the medieval black knight. The knight fell on one knew and put out his hand with a scroll on it. Jun knew what it was. He grabbed the scroll and opened it. "The second phase will soon start," he read. He wrapped up the scroll and opened up the corridor of darkness. He pulled out his panda hand puppet and gently stroke it with his thumb. _'Soon Hanahime, we'll be together as family again. Your big brother will wake you up real soon. Please, just wait a bit longer.' _He carefully put his puppet back and dropped the scroll to the ground. He put on his mask and walked into the corridor of darkness. It was now showtime and its time for the puppeteer to play his part.


End file.
